Spider-Family
by otacon220
Summary: Spider-Man has been through a lot, from fighting alongside multiple versions of himself to surviving universal destruction. Now, what would happen if some old allies came and told him that they were staying with him? Alternate take on the aftermaths of Spider-Verse and Secret Wars (2015). Rating may change depending on where this goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, this is my first story, so there's no guarantee that it'll be good. Then again, you guys can be the judge of that. With that said, enjoy! Oh, before I forget, I don't own Marvel, or anything related to any of its characters (though it would be nice to have them).  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Second Chance

The multiverse. It's a really big place. Countless earths and realms, it makes you wonder who the hell keeps track of everything. Well, Julia Carpenter somehow manages. Though, she only focuses on the many Spider-Men and Women across the multiverse. However, things have changed, drastically.

It started with the cross-dimensional battle with Morlun and the Inheritors, which was so great that every Spider-Man and Woman in existence banded together to stop them. In the end, many spiders were killed, and the damage was made worse by the actions of the Superior Spider-Man, Otto Octavius, when he started tearing the Great Web apart. This left many earths unstable, some even being lost forever.

Then came the collision of Earths 616 and 1610, which not only resulted in their destruction, but the destruction of most of the multiverse.

While Earth 616 was restored, the rest were not. However, there are a few survivors of the destruction.

* * *

 _Inter-dimensional plane_

Julia immediately noticed the destruction taking place, and the fact that she is unable to feel the effects of the collision, she won't have to worry about dying before doing what she has to.

"Come on, there has to be some earths still intact. The web's already almost gone." Julia said to herself.

She's been searching for any spider totems to save, that way the Great Web will not be completely destroyed. So the fact that almost every 30 seconds a strand burns away, which means another Earth bites the dust, it was starting to get on her nerves.

Julia already managed to salvage 2 spiders: Ben Reilly and Kaine. They were currently going through the resurrection process, which was about half way done.

Then, Julia found 2 Earths that were still intact, but growing increasingly unstable: Earth 65 and Earth 982.

Earth 65 was where Gwen Stacy got bit by the spider and became Spider-Woman, and Peter Parker was turned into the Lizard before dying in Gwen's arms. Earth 982 was an alternate future of Earth 616, in which Peter and Mary Jane had a daughter, May "Mayday" Parker, who became that earth's Spider-Girl. On that earth was also May's infant brother, Benjy, and Ben Parker of Earth 3145, a world where Peter's Uncle Ben was Spider-Man.

"Yes! Finally! Let's hope I made it in time!" Julia cheered.

Almost immediately, she plucked Gwen, Mayday, Benjy and Uncle Ben from their earths and onto her personal plane of existence. One by one, they appeared, floating in suspended animation, unconscious. Then, both earths were lost to the void.

Julia let out a sigh of relief. "I made it. I actually made it in time."

Then the Great Web stopped tearing itself apart, signifying that the terror has passed, and no more earths would perish that day.

Julia looked at the 3 people floating and set them carefully on the floor, especially Benjy.

" _Now all that's left is for Ben and Kaine to come back and I can explain everything that's happened."_ Julia thought.

* * *

It took some time for Ben and Kaine's souls to be brought back completely, but by then Earth 616 was restored thanks to Molecule Man. The first person to wake up was Mayday.

"Ugh….where am I?" Mayday asked nobody in particular. Then the memories of her earth falling apart rushed to her in an instant and she started to panic. "Benjy?! Benjy, where are you?!" Mayday almost screamed.

She started frantically looking around the room until she found him a few feet away from her waking up from her cries. Surprisingly, Benjy didn't seem bothered and woke up as if he didn't hear his big sister at all.

"Benjy! Thank god you're okay!" Mayday said as she started hugging him like he was going to fade away any second. Of course, Benjy only giggled at the affection he was getting from his sister.

Mayday then heard a groan closeby and saw a familiar white and black costume with blue soles and a hood colored red on the inside. "Gwen?! Is that you?" Mayday asked.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh…..who put all this metal in my head? I want the music variety, not the hangover one….." Gwen groaned as she tried to get her bearings.

Mayday went over to her and started gently shaking her shoulder. "Gwen? You still with me? I need someone sane to talk to right now, and Benjy isn't helping." Mayday said, trying to make a joke. This helped Gwen feel more awake as she saw the person who was shaking her. "May? Is that you?" Gwen asked.

"Yup, it's me." With that, both girls got up and started actually taking in their surroundings. "Where are we?" Gwen asked. "I dunno. I was gonna ask you that."

Gwen then noticed a familiar old man lying right behind Mayday. "Uncle Ben?!" This made Mayday turn around fast and they both ran over to make sure he was okay.

"Uncle Ben? You okay?" Mayday asked softly. Uncle Ben slowly started to wake up as he saw two girls in their respective costumes and a toddler staring at him with worried expressions. "May, Benjy? You two okay?" Uncle Ben asked. "We're fine. Sorta." "That's good." Then Uncle Ben turned over to Gwen. "Gwen? I didn't expect to see you here…...wherever here is. Are you okay?" "Yeah, just a little shaken up." Gwen replied.

"Well, I can't blame you for feeling that, considering the multiverse's latest tragedy." Julia said, which automatically gained everyone's attention. "Julia? Where are we? What's going on? Why are we here?" Mayday started asking rapidly. "Well, to answer your first question, you all are in my personal pocket dimension, which is not affected by anything that may be happening in the multiverse."

"So this is basically your world, and nothing can affect it. Neat. I wish the view was better though." Gwen said while staring at the horizon. Looking at the stars was great, but she preferred seeing the city. At least seeing Manhattan didn't freak her out a little.

"You do realize I'm blind, right? Only you would care for the view." Julia deadpanned. "Oh, right. Sorry." Gwen said sheepishly. "As for your second question May, the multiverse is close to complete destruction. Earths 616 and 1610 have collided, essentially destroying them." This caused everyone's eyes to widen. "WHAT?! But that's where Dad and Miles lived. Are they….." Mayday exclaimed, devastated by the news.

"No. They are still alive. In fact, Earth 616 was the only one to be restored completely. I'll have to get Molecule Man a gift later for that." Julia said, muttering the last bit. After all, her daughter Rachel was on earth 616 when it exploded, so when it was rebuilt, all the people that died from the collision were brought back too, including her. "Okay, so Dad's still alive. Thank god. But what about Miles?" Mayday asked, feeling worried for her friend. She wouldn't admit it, but Mayday cared a lot about Miles Morales, especially since they fought for their lives side by side. Though, she was still trying to figure out how she truly felt about him. Knowing this, since Mayday made her concern obvious, Julia said "Don't worry. Miles now resides on Earth 616 with Peter. Molecule Man also brought his family and friends along as a way to repay him for his kindness."

"Kindness? What did Miles even do?" Gwen asked. "Oh, not much. He just gave Molecule Man food since Dr Doom was torturing and starving him." _"Yeah, that sounds like Miles. Always wanting to help"_ Mayday thought happily.

"Now, as for the third question….the collision of the two earths did more damage than I thought." Julia said solemnly. "What do you mean? How far did the damage spread?" Uncle Ben asked. "...Remember when Superior Spider-Man tried to destroy the Great Web?" Everyone nodded. "Well, because of that, the barrier between dimensions weakened. When the two earths collided, most of the multiverse went with it. I was only able to save a handful of people….."

Everyone just stood there, shocked, horrified and saddened by this news. "Wait…...when you said most of the multiverse, does that mean-" "Yes May. Your Earths were lost as well. I was barely able to get you three out in time." Julia cut Mayday off.

This had Gwen and Mayday close to breaking down almost completely. _"No….but that means….."_ Mayday fell on her knees, still holding Benjy, as she started to cry. " _Mom…..and Wes….everyone I know…..gone. For real this time._ " The thought of it was too much for her as she cried even harder. First it was her father, now it was everything she held dear. Then she remembered. Benjy was still with her. He was her world, essentially the only family she has left. Mayday held onto Benjy tightly, not wanting to let go.

Gwen started breaking down shortly after Mayday. " _Dad, MJ, everyone….."_ She had nothing now. No home, no family, nothing. Just then, Uncle Ben pulled the two girls into a hug. "It's okay. We're alive, and that's what matters. We haven't lost everything." Both girls' eyes widened at this. "We still have each other. You two are not alone. Me and Benjy are still here. You two are still here. All this means is that we have to stick together."

After a few minutes of crying, Gwen asked "But where would we go? Our homes are gone, and I doubt we'll be able to stay here forever." "Well, that's part of the reason why you're here. So that I can find you all a new home. A second chance, in a way." Julia said.

Everyone's eyes almost turned to the size of dinner plates at these words. They had a chance to live normal lives again (okay, normal for a spider themed hero). "A-Are you serious?! You'll really find us a new home?!" Mayday asked, feeling ecstatic at the moment. Julia just nodded and both girls beamed, the smiles on their faces growing bigger until they cheered.

While the girls were cheering, Uncle Ben noticed that there were two balls of light that were glowing and humming. "Julia, what are those?" Uncle Ben asked. Julia turned to what he was referring to and yelped. "How long were those like that?" Mayday looked to what they were talking about and said "You mean those lights? I thought they were space versions of lamps, or mini stars, or something. They were like that the whole time."

This caused Julia to twitch a little as she shouted "Well they aren't lamps, or mini stars! They are two souls I managed to save before you all came here! When it glows that bright, it means that they are ready to be resurrected completely, body and all!" Mayday backpedaled shouting back "Well I didn't know that! Jeez, you didn't have to shout at me, you blind bat!" Just then Benjy started crying from all the noise. "And you made Benjy cry too! What's next, you gonna sic zombies on us?!" Mayday accused while trying to calm Benjy down. "As fun as that sounds, that earth was destroyed too, so you luck out. No zombies." Julia muttered bitterly. "Wait, I was just kidding! There's actually an earth filled with zombies?!" "Not anymore." "Oh….good. I hate zombies."

Getting a little irritated, Julia tapped both of the lights. Almost immediately the area was covered in a blinding light for a few seconds. When the light faded, Ben Reilly and Kaine were standing where the lights were, in their respective Scarlet Spider costumes.

"Woah. Okay, that's gotta be the trippiest resurrection I've ever felt." Ben exclaimed. "You said it man. Damn. One minute we're balls of light, then we get our bodies back. Normally it's just me crawling out of a gutter." Kaine groaned, trying to get used to his new body.

"Welcome back. It shouldn't take long for the both of you to get used to your bodies again. I assume you heard my explanation?" Julia asked the two clones. "Yeah, we heard. We even got an echo effect thanks to being a floating light bulb." Ben said with a grin on his face. "See, I told you!" Mayday bragged. " _Why do I even bother? They're all as bad as Peter_ " Julia thought, as the Parkers' antics drained her. "Well, isn't this a nice family reunion." Kaine said as Mayday ran up to hug him, leaving Uncle Ben to carry Benjy (A/N:Jeez, I'm trying really hard not to mix any of them up.) "Uncle Kaine! You're alive!" "What, you thought I'd be that easy to kill?" "To be fair bro, Julia did resurrect you just now, so yeah." Ben joked. "Uhhhh, she resurrected you too you know, and I lasted longer than you, so what have you got to say to that Mr. Smartass?" Kaine asked, practically daring Ben to make an idiot out of himself. "...I had a better death." "Oh bullshit! I died fighting that crazy-ass family in my huge spider form!" "Who tore you apart limb from limb, and used said limbs to kill you. Mine was quick and painless." "I don't recall dying from an explosion to the face being 'painless'." "Well, it was to me, so shut up." "I swear to god Ben, I'm gonna kick your ass when we get home."

"HEY! No swearing in front of Benjy! Last thing he needs is a potty mouth when he gets older." Mayday reprimanded while covering Benjy's ears throughout the argument. "Mayday, he's a baby. I doubt he'll pick stuff like that up so soon." Gwen said. "Says you! He already figured out how to use his powers from just watching me and Dad goof around!" "Wow, smart kid. You should probably watch your mouth from now on, bro." Ben said. "...Fine." Kaine groaned.

"*sigh* Never a dull moment with you guys, huh?" Julia asked. "Hey, you should be used to this by now." Ben said. "Not going there. Anyway, now that everyone's present and accounted for, I think now's a good time to explain what's going to happen to the six of you." "As long as we don't become space hobos, I'll be fine with whatever." Kaine said with a bored tone. "So, what will happen to us exactly? Will we be relocated to another Earth?" Uncle Ben asked. "Actually, yes. You will. And this earth will be one all of you should be somewhat familiar with." "Aaaaaannnnnnndddddd, that earth is…...what?" Gwen asked, getting more and more curious. Then, Julia started to smile. "Earth 616."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Wait, we're going home?!" Ben and Kaine asked in unison. "616? That's where Peter lives….." Gwen said, officially awestruck at the idea of seeing Peter again, even if it's not exactly the same Peter she grew up with. "That's where Dad is…...I get to see Dad again…...We get to see Dad again, Benjy!" Mayday told Benjy, happiness filling every part of her. "May, I have to warn you. Earth 616 is not exactly like your Earth. It may have a similar past, but there are already many inconsistencies." Julia told Mayday. "What do you mean?" "I mean that this Peter isn't the same one that raised you. Aside from an age difference, he's not married to Mary Jane anymore because of Mephisto, and he has his own company."

Hearing the mention of their brother owning a company, Ben and Kaine were on Julia in an instant. They stared at her with unblinking eyes as they said "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" "I-I said that Peter has his own company now, Parker Industries. Superior Spider-Man was the one that created it, but Peter made it better when he took his body back." Julia said, a little startled by the feeling of their eyes on her. Then Ben grabbed her by the shoulders. "How rich is he?" "Well, right now people are basically calling him a 'poor man's Tony Stark', so I'm guessing he's really rich." "...Kaine?" "Yeah?" "...When we find Peter, we're making him share his money with us." "Oh hell yeah. That's not even a debate." "Don't worry kids, we won't leave you out of it." Ben said to Mayday and Gwen. They both silently cheered at the thought of being rich.

"*cough* So, are you all ready to depart?" Julia asked. "Hold on a second there, Julia." Uncle Ben said sternly. "Before we leave, I have a few questions." "Of course, Ben. What is it?" "First of all, how exactly are we going to explain how 4 people just came back from the dead. Last time I checked, Kaine, Ben Reilly and Gwen are dead on Earth 616." "Oh, that's easy, after all, people tend to come back from the dead on a regular basis on earth 616. Very rarely does one person stay dead forever. Ben Reilly and Kaine could pull this excuse easily. As for Gwen, well, she's been cloned a lot on that earth, so we could use that excuse for the public. Though, for you Ben, it's going to be trickier, so I would just suggest you stay under the radar."

"...Okay, I guess. Now, for my second question, would it be possible to let Peter know in advance that we're coming?" "Nope. I like messing with him, so this is too good of an opportunity to pass up." Julia replied immediately. Everyone just sweatdropped at that statement. Well, everyone except Ben and Kaine, they had a shit-eating grin on both of their faces. "Okay, I'm starting to remember why I liked you Julia." Ben said happily. "I'm pretty sure that as the new Madame Webb, it's practically her job to mess with Peter's head in any way possible. That would seriously explain all the cryptic messages he used to get." Kaine deadpanned. "Yup. I tend to make it my personal goal." The sweatdrop got bigger as Mayday thought " _Dad had to put up with this? I wish I had known! I would've grabbed popcorn for me and Benjy and just watch Dad blow a head gasket or two, or twenty!_ " This made her giggle at the thought.

"Anything else?" "Hmmmm…..I guess not. Peter could probably answer the rest of my questions when we see him." Uncle Ben said, somewhat satisfied. "Ben Reilly, Kaine, anything you two want to get off your chest before we depart?" Julia asked the two clones. "Actually, just two: how are we gonna make our entrance and will it screw with Peter's head?" Ben asked, almost acting like a kid ready to start a prank. "And will it piss him off?" Kaine asked in a similar manner. "We're using portals similar to the ones you all used during the fight with the Inheritors. If you're looking to piss him off and/or mess with his head, I could alter it slightly so that you land on him." Julia said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Do it." the clones replied. "Oh, also, is my face still butt-ugly or what?" Kaine asked. "That's something you'll have to find out when we get there." Julia replied. Kaine grumbled at this, with Ben looking at him like he was a living joke.

"May? Do you have any concerns?" "Oh...ummmm…...I'm just wondering how Dad's gonna take this. I hope there won't be any problems." Mayday said with uncertainty. "Gwen?" Julia asked. "Well…...is Peter...you know….." Gwen dragged on, her face red. "Yes Gwen, he's single. Him and Cindy aren't an item. They're just friends." Julia answered with a genuine smile on her face, finding Gwen's embarrassment both amusing and cute. Gwen's face flushed even more as she simply nodded. Even Benjy found this amusing as he giggled at Gwen's expense. "Okay, so with that settled, let's get going everyone. Your new home awaits." Julia declared as she opened a portal that led to Earth 616. Everyone walked through the portal, excited to reunite with Peter.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that was my first chapter for this story. As you can tell, this is my version of what happened after Spider-Verse and Secret Wars. A part of me was always interested in Spider-Gwen meeting Peter, and so far, I've only found one story where it happens. While that story was good, I felt the need to make my own version. There will be more chapters coming, so this isn't a one-shot. Since this is my first story, forgive me if the characters seem OOC. So, hopefully you all liked it. If not, oh well, can't please everyone. Be sure to review, express your thoughts, opinions and suggestions, and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story so far. So, here's the latest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marvel, or anything related to it (references included). I only own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Plans and Reunions

 _New York City, Earth 616_

Life can be pretty strange at times, but for Peter Parker and Miles Morales, this was an understatement. Instead of having to deal with only normal problems, they have to deal with supervillains almost daily, cosmic beings and forces, even inter-dimensional stuff.

The two of them are currently training in Peter's specialized training room, which is underneath the main Parker Industries building in NY.

Peter figured that since he had so much money and tech at his disposal, why not put some of it into improving himself? So, he started modifying everything in his arsenal, from his web shooters to even his suit. It's still the classic red and blue, but now it had its own AI, a nice looking HUD in the mask, and was made of more durable material. Plus, he developed new types of webbing, which he tested out while in Shanghai.

Peter also felt the need to help Miles as well, since he's here to stay and he's also Spider-Man. So, Peter has been helping Miles in terms of figuring out his powers' limitations, and his fighting abilities. Granted Miles was a decent enough fighter to defeat Dr Doom and a horde of HYDRA agents solo right before his earth was destroyed, he felt he had room to improve. Especially after seeing Peter's fighting style.

So, for the past few weeks, Peter has been teaching Miles his 'Way of the Spider' technique, and has been making progress.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for today, Miles." Peter said, feeling the exhaustion slowly. While Peter was amazing in a fight, going against Miles was always a little tricky, considering he had his camouflage and venom blast to improve his fighting style even further. "Alright Peter. You know, I always forget how hard you hit." Miles said, also feeling the training's aftereffects.

"Well, I do have to constantly hold back, otherwise I could kill someone by accident." "Uh, aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" "No Miles, I'm not, and here's an example. When Octavius stole my body, he punched Scorpion in the jaw with my full strength. It tore his jaw clean off." Peter stressed. "Damn. That would explain how I once broke a dude's hand just by catching it. Almost felt bad for that guy." Miles said, remembering the incident. The guy Miles mentioned tried to pick a fight with his friend Ganke. All Miles did was catch the first punch before it landed, and the dude's hand broke like it hit a brick wall.

"Yesh. Yeah, that never ends well. I should know. Come on. Let's grab some lunch. I'm starving." Peter said, remembering his old encounters with Flash Thompson when they were in Midtown High.

"Alright. Sounds good."

* * *

So, they left the building and found a Papa John's nearby. A few minutes later, they were chowing down on their pizza slices on the roof, in their respective Spider-Man suits.

"Yeah, this is some good pizza. I could get used to this." Miles said, enjoying his slice. "Didn't you do stuff like this on your earth?" Peter asked, curious.

While the collision of their earths did happen, majority of the population doesn't remember it happening. The only people to remember what happened, and the damage that Doom had caused, were all of the heroes around. Though, only Miles and Peter really talk about it.

"Nah, I was either too busy with school, my family issues, or people that wanted to kill me. Usually in that order." Miles complained.

"Yeah, I had those types of problems too. But, after a while, you'll find a way to balance these things."

"Wait, YOU found a way to balance all of this crap? YOU?" Miles exclaimed, not believing for a second that Peter could juggle his social and hero lives perfectly. "Ha ha. Real funny." Peter said sarcastically. "I'm guessing that your earth's version of me wasn't that different, huh?" "Well, I only met him a few times. From what I heard from his family and friends, he definitely sounded similar. Except, he was only a few years older than me, still in High School, and not rich at all." Miles explained. Peter just hummed thoughtfully at this information.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Peter and Miles turned around to see Julia sitting on a box, drinking tea, and looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Julia! How long were you there?" Peter asked, slightly irritated that she showed up out of nowhere, again. "I just got here."

"Uhh...who are you?" Miles asked, not knowing fully who this woman was. "Oh yeah, you two never formally met. Miles, this is Julia Carpenter, who went by Spider-Woman for a while, then Arachne, and is now the new Madame Webb. She keeps track of what's going on with our other counterparts in the multiverse. She's also has telepathy, clairvoyance and the like, so she can actually keep up with me in a fight." Peter introduced.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you. I take it you know who I am?" "I do. You're Miles Morales, Spider-Man of earth 1610. You are rather unique when compared to the other Spider-Men." Julia said. "Wait, I'm unique?" Miles asked, wanting to double check what was said. Julia simply nodded, and Miles said happily "Wow. Thanks."

"So, Julia, what are you doing here? And please, no cryptic crap." Peter asked. He hated it when she says anything cryptic. "Well, I'm sure you remember the fact that this earth collided with earth 1610 a while back?" Peter and Miles both nodded. "Well, almost the whole multiverse got destroyed as a result."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Miles asked, clearly shocked. "Well, when Superior Spider-Man tried destroying the Great Web, he did more than dull your spider-sense. He also destroyed several earths without even knowing it, and weakened the barriers between worlds, which keeps them separate. So when the two earths collided, the destruction spread to those earths. I've been finding survivors and relocating them to earths that are stable." Julia explained.

"So, wait, you're here to drop of Spider-Men from other earths? A little advance warning would've been nice." Peter complained. "Awwww, where's the fun in that?" Julia playfully asked. Both Peter and Miles sweatdropped at this. "Is she always like this?" Miles asked. "Yes. Yes she is."

Peter, now pinching the bridge of his nose, asked "Okay, how many people are coming here?" "5 people, 6 if you count the infant." Julia replied. "Infant? The only infant I know of is Mayday's little brother, Benjy." Miles noted. "Exactly, he's one of the people coming here." "So, does that mean Mayday's coming too?" Peter asked, hopeful. "Yes Peter, her and your Uncle Ben from earth 3145." Julia said.

This had Peter almost ecstatic. He was going to see his Uncle Ben, after all these years, even if it wasn't the same one that raised him. He was even going to see the daughter and son he would've had, had Mephisto not tricked him into making that deal to save his Aunt May.

Before Peter could say anything, Miles asked "Wait, that's 3 people, so who are the other 3?" "Well, why don't you meet them?"

With that, 2 portals opened up: one behind Julia, and another right above Peter's head, which none of them noticed. Then, two people fell through the portal above Peter and crashed into him.

"AGH!" Peter yelped in pain as the two people fell on him. Guess who they are.

"Ben, was this worth it?" "Oh abso-freaking-lutely." "Okay, just checking"

"Ugghhhh….who dropped these sacks of bricks on me?" Peter groaned. "Bricks? Dude, we are better than bricks!" Ben said indignantly. With that, Peter's eyes bugged out as he got up and saw who was on top of him. "Ben?! Kaine?!" Both of the clones looked at Peter and just grinned. Then Peter grabbed them both and started bear hugging them. "You two are alive! How?!" "Thank Julia for that. She brought us back." Ben said. "Okay, guys, you know I'm not a mushy-mushy type of guy, right? So Pete, can you let go of me before you break one of my bones?" Kaine asked. "Oh, sorry." Peter let both of them go. "Eh, it's nice to know you missed us." Kaine replied. "Yeah, I did. But I still have one question." "What's up?" Ben asked. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DOGPILE ME?!" Peter asked, very irritated that his brothers decided to use him as a way to cushion their fall. "We wanted to mess with you." Ben said, almost too happily. "And I wanted to piss you off." Kaine said in a similar tone. "Soooooo….did it work?"

Peter, trying to control himself, knowing their antics weren't ill-willed, especially they're both technically him, said through gritted teeth "Yes….yes it did. They both worked." "Then our work here is done." Ben said, finally getting up. Kaine followed suit. Peter groaned from the sore back as people started coming out of the portal in front of them. The first one to appear was Mayday, so when she saw Peter, she ran over to him with a huge smile on her face as she hugged him fiercely. "DAD!" Mayday cried as tears of joy fell down her face.

Stunned for a minute, Peter returned the hug, cherishing the moment. "Hey Mayday. It's good to see you again." "Yeah...It's great to see you too, Dad. *sigh* I really needed this, after everything that's happened." Mayday finally relented on the hug and turned to see Miles. "Miles!" Then she gave him a huge hug. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Mayday said happily. Miles blushed at the sudden, but not unwelcome, hug from Mayday. "Y-Yeah. It's really good to see you too." Miles got out, clearly flustered by what was happening. Though, he did return the hug. Then he started looking around, over her shoulder, and asked "Where's Benjy?"

Mayday released him, smiled, and said "Don't worry, he's coming." Seeing Mayday smile made Miles smile too. " _Damn it, that smile is really contagious. It's one thing that she's really nice and badass, but now she's cute too?! And the smile makes it worse!_ " Miles thought to himself. Considering his life, Miles never really had much luck with girls. As far as he was concerned, the only girl he had a chance with was Katie Bishop, back on his old earth. Though, he found out her parents were agents of HYDRA, so that basically killed the relationship. Plus, it didn't help that they tried to kill him.

Ever since coming to this earth and starting high school, it didn't get easier. As far as Miles was concerned, he would fall head-over-heels for any girl if she was hot enough, regardless of her personality. However, with Mayday, it was definitely a different feeling than normal. She wasn't just pretty and kind-hearted, but she can also accept his hero life, because she has one too! He was gonna have to figure out how he actually feels for her later.

The next person, or should I say people, to come out of the portal was Peter's Uncle Ben, with Benjy in his arms, sleeping. "U-Uncle Ben." Peter stuttered. Uncle Ben just looked at him, smiled and said "Hey Pete. It's really good to see you again. Most people don't get this chance, you know." "Yeah...I know." Uncle Ben then gave Benjy to Mayday, who yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Peter then hugged Uncle Ben, while thinking to himself " _First my brothers, now Mayday and Uncle Ben? This day can't get any better than this._ " The two broke apart as Peter looked over to Benjy, who was now fully awake. "Hey little guy." Peter said, poking Benjy's nose. "Boop." This made Benjy giggle as he said "Da-da". Peter could feel his heart swelling with a father's pride and love. "Man, one day you're a dollar-store Tony Stark, the next, you're a dad. Must be crazy, huh Pete?" Miles asked. "That's an understatement. Unlike the normal situation where I find out about the kid when they are recently born, I find out about them when one's a teenager and the other one's a year old. I feel like I missed so much." Peter said, his mood slightly down at the fact that while Mayday and Benjy were his children, he knew little to nothing about them.

"I could fix that." Julia spoke up. "Huh?" "I mean, since I have telepathy in my arsenal, I could just show you May and Benjy's memories, that way you know what they've been through and the like." All of Mayday's fears of how her dad would handle raising her and Benjy went away with those words. "Wait, you can do that?!" Mayday asked, almost believing that this was too good to be true. Julia nodded. "Yes, I can. I've used telepathy before, so don't worry. I'll know what I'm doing. Well, what do you think Peter?" For Peter, there wasn't much to debate. Julia was giving him the chance to see his daughter's life, to see everything she's accomplished, every cherished memory.

He asked "You'd really do that for me?" Julia replied "Of course. I know what it's like to want to see what your child is going through. You want to be there for her." Peter simply nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, and told her "Okay. Do it."

Julia then placed her hands on Peter and Mayday's heads and began showing him all of Mayday's memories. Everything from when she was a toddler to her first words, her first day of school, entering middle school, her first dance, and entering high school. From there, Peter started seeing how Mayday first discovered her powers, and the start of her superhero career. He saw all the horrors his daughter had to endure, the pain, the pressure of having a dual-life. It saddened him a bit, knowing Mayday inherited the so-called Parker luck, but seeing her get through it put him at ease. Then the memories started winding down, from Mayday's encounters with her clone April, to being saved by her, to Daemos's attack on her family. The memories jump to after the fight with the Inheritors, with Mayday and Uncle Ben returning home with Benjy. The memories end with Mayday watching as her Earth gets torn apart before her eyes as she is saved at the last minute by Julia.

Peter, amazed and shocked by what he just saw, started hugging Mayday tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Mayday….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I promise, I'll be there for you and Benjy. Now and forever." Mayday, deeply moved by this, snuggles deeper into the hug and says "Daddy...thank you. Just promise me something?" Peter pulls away and asks her "What is it?" Then Mayday gives a playful smile and says "Promise me you're not going to be one of those overprotective dads, okay?" Peter laughs and says "First of all, if a parent is 'overprotective', that just means they care about your wellbeing. Second, I'll only be like that if the situation was serious enough. Deal?" "Deal."

"Sooo...that's 5 people. Where's the sixth one?" Miles asked. "Huh. I didn't think that would happen." Julia pondered. "What would happen?" Peter asked, both curious and worried. He wanted to know who the last person would be, especially now that the other 5 were basically the family he deserved but was constantly taken from him. But if the sixth person hadn't shown up yet, there were obvious concerns. "Simple. Time-gap. Which makes sense, because this new Earth 616 has been around for 3 weeks, while it's only been several hours back in that little pocket dimension." Julia explained. As soon as Julia finished explaining, the sixth person came through the portal, finally allowing it to close. As soon as Peter saw who it was that came through, every part of his body froze up as he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

It was Gwen Stacy.

Okay, the Gwen Stacy from Earth 65, who was Spider-Woman, but it was still Gwen. "Gweeeen. What took you so long?" Mayday whined. Gwen just looked at her as if she grew another head. "What are you talking about, I went through the portal the same time you did." Gwen said, clearly confused. "See, like I said, a time-gap. What passed as a second for Gwen as she passed through the portal was several minutes to us." Julia said. "Ok, we get it, you're smart when it comes to inter-dimensional crap." Mayday groaned, swearing internally that Julia likes to prove her intelligence.

Gwen's eyes suddenly went towards Peter, her heartbeat suddenly quickening as she saw him. "P-Peter…" she said, breathless. This snapped Peter out of his trance as he finally got his speech back. "G-Gwen..is that you?" he asked, not wanting this to be a dream. Tears in her eyes, Gwen nodded. Then they both ran to each other and hugged each other tightly.

"Yesh, keep this up, and New York is gonna have a new waterfall." Kaine groaned. As much as he liked what was happening, he was still not a fan of 'too emotional' situations. Or at least what he describes as too emotional. "Dude, lighten up. Pete just got back everyone he thought he lost. That'd make anyone emotional." Ben chided. Kaine simply grunted. "Well, you'll understand when it's your time." "The hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaine demanded. "You'll see."

"...Did...did you just pull a Julia?" Kaine dramatically asked, as if what Ben said was abnormal. Hearing this, Peter was automatically alert and asked "Who pulled a Julia?" Said girl just deadpanned at everyone and said "Seriously guys? I'm not that bad." "Ben did it." Kaine said, pointing his finger at him, like a kid tattling on someone. "...Snitch." "Ummm...is Julia that bad?" Gwen asked, unsure what was happening. "Gwen, you'll understand once you've spent enough time hearing cryptic warnings and messages from both her and her predecessor." Peter said while playfully patting Gwen on the head. This earned a cute pink blush on Gwen's face and a smile. "Of course, it doesn't really help that the first Madame Webb was old, so the cryptic everything makes more sense now than back then." This had Gwen and Mayday laughing, Miles trying to hold in his, while Julia and Uncle Ben just stared at him.

"Ugh...one's bad enough, now there's three. Okay, I'm gonna leave before I lose my mind. I need to see Rachel anyway. I trust you'll all figure everything out?" "Yeah, we got it. Just leave it to me." Peter said. "Alright see you." As Julia prepared to disappear, she stopped, turned around and said "Oh, before I forget-" She shot a web at Peter's face, and pulled, causing him to fly towards her, and she promptly stuck out her leg and kicked him in the gut. "Dad/Peter!" Mayday and Gwen both panicked, hoping he wasn't too hurt. Miles, on the other hand, was cracking up, unable to hold in his laughter. "Mention that crap around me again, and I'll make it worse." Julia warned as she left in a puff of smoke. "Wow Pete, you got your ass handed to you by a blind girl. That's gotta hurt your pride." Miles said, as his laughing was reduced to chuckles. "Not a word about this. Got it?" Peter groaned. "Alright, alright, fine. I was just messing with you. Jeez, salty much?"

"Eh, it's worse when a girl does it. It wounds his ego." Ben joked. "So, anyway, how is all.. **this** gonna work?" he asked, gesturing towards everyone. "Well, Miles has his own place to crash, so he's fine. As for everyone else, I have an apartment not far from here. You could all stay there with me, if you want. At least, in the meantime." Peter suggested. "Alright. Sounds good. Ben?" Kaine said. "I'm good with that idea. Uncle B?" "Oh, I'm Uncle B now, huh?" Uncle Ben asked in a joking manner. "Well, I suppose for now, it'll work out. Girls, what do you think?" "Well, I'm all for it. What do you think Benjy?" Mayday asked her little brother in a cutesy way. " _Don'tsayitdon'tsayitdon'tsayitdon'tsayshe'scuteDAMNITISAIDIT_ " Miles thought, not wanting to make any unwanted outbursts and earning Peter's wrath. Benjy just giggled and babbled something in the ever-foreign baby language, which Mayday translated as "Yes".

"Well, I'm okay with...living with you Peter." Gwen got out, somewhat embarrassed by the words. Yes, she still had feelings for Peter, and yes, she's aware that he feels something too, but that doesn't help her feel less embarrassed. Though, in her defence, the two aren't officially a couple yet, so the fact that Peter invited her to live with him was making her wonder if they were going too fast. Honestly, Gwen hated feeling like this. Normally she wasn't like this, she normally had more confidence in her words, but being around Peter makes her feel funny all over.

Trying to come up with some excuse to leave, Miles said "Well, I should probably get going. I got school work to do…..and I think my mom needed me for something, so…." Miles dragged on, not confident his lies would work. Peter caught on and said "It's fine Miles, you can go. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." "Awesome. So, I guess I'll see you guys later then." With that, Miles put on his mask and started swinging away to his home in Brooklyn. "Bye Miles, I'll see you later!" Mayday called out. "All right, let's go everyone. To the Parker residence!" Peter said dramatically as he put on his mask, shot out a web and started swinging down the street. The rest did the same, but Mayday had to web Benjy to her back, so he wouldn't fall off.

* * *

Normally, New York was used to seeing Spider-Man swinging through the city, but seeing seven at once was a little too much for them. " _Oh, I can feel Jameson ranting already. Why do I feel like I'm gonna hear it from him tomorrow?_ " Peter thought with dread. When the reached the roof of Peter's home, everyone jumped down to the balcony and took off their masks. "Welcome to Casa de Parker. Make yourselves at home."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw Peter's home. They were expecting a moderate size apartment, not a mini penthouse! The whole place was spacious, had tech everywhere, all of it Parker tech. We're talking a nice sized living room, big kitchen, big dining room, and several bedrooms to accommodate everyone there. There was even a bathroom in each room! Through the eyes of Gwen, Mayday and Uncle Ben, the place may as well have been a palace. Benjy looked as if he was shown the world's greatest candy store. For Ben and Kaine, it was their excuse to say "JUST HOW LOADED ARE YOU?!" "Uhhh..this place is actually cheap for me. It literally comes with being a CEO. I pay myself as much as my other employees, that way I don't hog money I could use for something better." Peter explained. "Seriously Dad? Wow...yeah, this is gonna take some getting used too. I still remember you as a cop, not a miniature Tony Stark without the narcissism." Mayday said, amazed by everything.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Peter said. It had taken him some time too to get used to all of this. "Alright, you guys can pick your rooms, mine's the one with the ultra fancy door." Everyone looked to see the door he was talking about. What set it apart from the others were 2 things: the spider symbol, and a scanner on the knob, automatically locking if it wasn't who the computer would allow in. Of course, this would only be the case if nobody was home. Since Peter was there, the scanner is nullified for the moment, unless he decides to turn it on.

"If you guys need anything, just ask. I'm gonna get some stuff ready for dinner, you guys want anything?" Peter asked. "As long as it's not shit on a plate, I'm fine with whatever." Kaine said, wanting to head into the bathroom to see his face. "Same here." Ben said. "I'm not a picky eater Dad, whatever you make is fine." Mayday reassured. "Though, you'll have to make something else for Benjy." she said while holding him up. "Got it. Uncle Ben, could you help me out with that?" "Sure thing Pete." Uncle Ben replied, eager to reconnect with his nephew. "Can I help too?" Gwen asked. "Uh..you can cook, right Gwen? 'Cause I don't want to find Benjy making a sour face later. Last time it happened, he broke his high chair." Mayday warned, her big sister instincts kicking into high gear. "Don't worry, I won't mess up anything. I've cooked for my dad before. You can trust me with this."

"Well...alright. But you gotta change out of that suit. I learned the hard way that if you cook in costume, you either get something you don't want in your food, or your suit gets burnt or messy." Peter advised. "And considering most of your suit is white, it's gonna be more obvious." "Right….Oh, that reminds me. Peter, do you have any spare clothes we could use in the meantime?" Gwen asked. "He's got more than that!" Kaine yelled from his room. "What'd you find?" Ben called out. "He's got all my stuff from when I was in Texas! My whole wardrobe is here!" Kaine said. Then he came out, wearing regular jeans and a simple red shirt. His mask was off too, and it wasn't scarred at all. "And I'm gorgeous again!" Kaine declared, happy he could show off his now unscarred face and not get weird looks. "You used to be gorgeous? Ha! Good one." Ben said. "Shut up!"

Everyone went to their rooms, and found out Kaine was right. Somehow, almost all of their belongings were there, not just their clothes. Essentially, it was their old rooms from their respective earths. A piece of their home that Julia probably salvaged for them, somehow. Gwen was especially happy that she didn't have to buy another set of drums. Peter saw this and asked "You're a drummer?" "Yeah, and I'm pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. Back on my earth, I was part of this band called the Mary Janes."

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding me right now. You were in a band named after my mom?!" Mayday asked. "Seriously? Was MJ even part of the band?" Peter just deadpanned at the unoriginality of the name, somehow knowing MJ was behind it. "Yeah. MJ was the lead singer, and I was their drummer. She was kind of a bitch sometimes though, no offense guys." Gwen admitted, hoping she didn't offend them. "None taken." they said in unison. No matter what earth, she had that side.

* * *

After that, Peter, Gwen and Uncle Ben changed into their normal clothes and started making dinner for everyone. It was simple, chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes. Mayday was the one who suggested it, figuring that Benjy could at least eat the potatoes. Luckily, Peter had enough to feed everyone. Once the food was done, they all started to eat and discuss their current situation. "Well, me and Kaine could hang around here. We could say that we're triplets." Ben suggested. "Yeah. And we could have a system. I'm the badass one, Ben's the man-child and you're the dollar store Tim Curry that nobody takes seriously." Kaine said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. "I am not a man-child!" Ben whined, not helping his case. "Dollar store Tim Curry? What the hell, man? Where did that even come from?" Peter complained. "What? Your jokes are just as bad." Kaine justified, chuckles escaping while he spoke. "...I thought those jokes were pretty good." Mayday defended. "You're his daughter. You don't count. Besides, have you even seen the movie 'It'?" Kaine inquired. "Yeah, and it wasn't even that scary. Tim Curry was hilarious."

"Personally, that movie made me more paranoid around clowns. I swear, if I ever have to deal with a clown-themed supervillain, I'll lose it." Gwen shivered. "If that's the case, then Gobby's your closest thing to a demented clown. Minus the white face, red nose and hair, and replace it all with green and purple. Still has the stupid outfit though." Kaine pointed out. "Who?" "Green Goblin. You never fought him?" Mayday asked. "No, I didn't. I only heard a little bit about him from Peter when we were on Earth 13." "Well...Green Goblin is a sick, demented person hellbent on killing me. His signature thing is wearing green and purple, and laughing like a madman, no matter what it is." Peter explained. "He's also...the one who killed you, Gwen. I mean, the you from this earth." "...What?" Gwen gasped. She didn't know all the facts of her counterpart's death, so knowing more was a little unsettling.

"Yeah. He kidnapped you and threw you of the Brooklyn Bridge. I tried to catch you with my webs...but…" it was getting more painful for Peter to talk about that day. It was definitely among one of if not his absolute worst day of his life. Then the realization hit Gwen as she asked "...I died from whiplash...didn't I?" Peter nodded. Everyone just looked at the two of them with a sad expression, most of them knowing the pain Peter had to go through as a result. "...I knew Goblin was bad, but I had no idea that he went THAT far. Peter, I'm sorry." Gwen apologised, feeling guilty for making Peter relive that horrible memory. "It's alright. You didn't know. Think of it as me bringing you up to speed with things."

Gwen simply nodded and went back to eating. "Okay, let's not dwell on bad memories here. Let's try focusing on what we're going to do next." Uncle Ben said, trying to change the subject. "Right. Well, Mayday and Benjy are obviously here to stay, right?" Ben stated. "Yeah, of course. We don't really have anywhere else to go. Plus, I still have to go to school, so…" Mayday said. "Well, from what I saw in your memories, you went to Midtown too, right?" Peter asked. "Yeah." "Do you still want to go there?" "I don't know...I don't really know anybody there now, and won't it be weird that I tell people you're my dad when you're this young?" "I could tell people that I adopted you. It'll just be something I tell the press. If you want, I can try and put you in the same school Miles goes to. It's in Brooklyn though." "Really?! Will he be alright with that?!" Mayday asked, her eyes sparkling. "I know he's not gonna complain. Though, I'm gonna have to give him the 'fatherly warning' just to be safe." Peter contemplated. He saw how Miles and Mayday looked at each other, and knew that they liked each other. Peter knew Miles was a good kid, but he had to be safe. "Daaaad…" Mayday groaned, but then remembered something important. "Oh, wait, what about Benjy? Who's going to watch him while I'm out?" "I could watch him. I already have experience, and he's used to me." Uncle Ben suggested. "Okay, well that's settled. That just leaves your situation, Gwen." Peter said.

"Well, will the whole 'back from the dead' thing work?" Gwen asked, being optimistic. "Nope/No/Not even." Peter, Ben and Kaine said simultaneously. "Your best bet is saying that you were a 'failed clone' of the Jackal. He wanted you submissive and loving, but you were too rebellious and hated his guts. Plus, your memories were unaltered and you remembered everything, including your past relationship with Peter. He tried to kill you using the radiation in Peter's blood, but all that did was give you his powers. Peter found out, kicked Jackal's ass, rescued you with a little help from yours truly, and we made our getaway as Jackal's base blew up in the background. There, problem solved." Kaine explained his alibi, and everyone just stared at him, mouth agape, with their eyes widened with surprise. "That...that might just work, Kaine!" Peter praised. "Yeah, nice work bro. Though, I see two flaws in your plan." Ben said.

"And they are?" Kaine challenged.

"First of all, why do you put emphasis on yourself? Don't bother answering, I know your answer's BS anyway. (Kaine silently cursed him out at this.) Second of all, what if Iron Man caught wind of this? If he hears about ANOTHER clone from Jackal's sick lab, he's gonna be pissed and go into his 'try to make things right' mode. Which means, he'll go ape-shit and try to kill her to make up for screwing up." Ben pointed out. "Wait, what do you mean? When did he mess up?" Mayday asked. "And who's Jackal? I never heard of him either." Gwen asked. "Gwen, Jackal was this guy named Miles Warren. He was our biology professor back when we were in college. He was obsessed with you, so when you died, he lost it and tried cloning you. He even tried cloning me, which created these 2 two." Peter explained, pointing at Ben and Kaine. "Yeah. Things got confusing for these two, somehow, so Ben gave himself his name and dyed his hair blonde, that way you can't mix them up." Kaine put in. "Blonde? Any reason why?" Gwen asked. "Well, I sorta thought of you when I was doing it, so…" "Awww…..that's so sweet." Gwen said, flattered. "Well, that would explain a lot, now wouldn't it. So, what about Iron Man screwing up?"

"Well, a while back, Aunt May was shot by one of Kingpin's hitmen. I tried going to Tony and asked him to help her, but he said he couldn't do anything. He wouldn't even help me put her in one of his state of the art hospitals. I guess he was still sore about what happened during our little Civil War. Me and MJ got so desperate that we made a deal with Mephisto." Peter explained, feeling bitter about the whole thing. Uncle Ben was horrified that his wife was at death's door at one point. While he was glad she was still alive now, he wasn't happy about what Peter had to sacrifice, knowing Mephisto's methods. Mayday stood up, almost knocking her chair over, and said "You WHAT?! How could you make a deal with HIM of all people?!" "I told you, I was desperate." "...What exactly was the deal?" she asked, trying to reign in her rage. It wasn't directed at Peter, but at Tony Stark and Mephisto. Stark, for refusing to help Peter's aunt when he easily could've. Mephisto, for hurting Peter and MJ. "Mephisto said he would save her live, make sure she lived, but in exchange...he wanted to erase my marriage with MJ." Everyone was more or less furious at this point, knowing how Mephisto ruined lives. "We went through with it, but as he was going through with the process, he revealed something." "What. Was. It?" Mayday gritted through her teeth. "...When Mephisto came to us, he was disguised as a little girl. When I agreed to the deal, he revealed that the little girl...was you, Mayday."

Said girl just stood there, shocked, trying to process what her father just said. "And since I made the deal and my marriage with MJ was going to be erased, we….also erased you from existence." Peter said, feeling shame, guilt, and pain. That day was definitely the worst one of his life. At this point, Mayday was livid, but she couldn't blame Peter for feeling what he felt. He didn't know. Her mother didn't know. So, she tried to cheer him up by giving him a big hug, telling him "Well, I think he screwed up, somewhere. I'm still here. So is Benjy. He may have took Mom away from you, but he couldn't keep you away from me. At least, not forever." "Yeah, suck it Mephisto!" Ben and Kaine shouted at the ceiling, flipping the bird with both hands. "HEY! What did I say about the language?!" Mayday immediately let go of Peter to punch both ger uncles on the head. "OW! Sorry!" They apologised. Everyone laughed at this. "Still, like I said. I'm here now, and...hopefully...I'll be here to stay." Mayday said. Peter looked at her and said "Mayday...thank you." Looking at how late it was, Uncle Ben got up, grabbed Benjy, who started yawning, and said, well, I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm going to tuck Benjy in and get some sleep." Mayday looked at the clock and started to feel the exhaustion kick in. "Yeah. Same. Well, good night, Dad." " 'Night, Mayday."

"Well, we might as well hit the hay. See you tomorrow, bro." Ben said. "Alright, 'night you guys." Peter said, putting everyone's dishes in the sink and getting ready for bed too. Almost everyone left to get some well deserved sleep, leaving Peter and Gwen alone in the dining room. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Pete." Gwen said tiredly, kissing him on the cheek before leaving. "Y-Yeah. 'Night, Gwen." He watched her leave, fireworks going off in his brain. As he got into his bed and fell asleep, he knew without a doubt that tomorrow was going to be the start of something amazing. " _I guess my luck's finally changed. Everyone I lost, I got back. Thanks, Julia._ " That was his last coherent thought before sleep took him over.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, another chapter done. Honestly, I this took me a while to write. I had to constantly research certain things for authenticity, but I feel it was worth it. For those that don't know a lot about the comics, you'll learn a thing or two from reading this, since I'm still making nods to the old comics. As for the future of this story, I'm still planning the later parts of it. As far as I can tell with this story's direction, everyone is gonna get an upgrade, both in their suits and their powers. You'll find out in later on in the story. Everything else….I'll wing it and see what happens.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel, but this idea is mine. This story is mine. Anyone wants to claim otherwise, well, you're wrong.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Settling In**

Mornings. Everyone hates them, even spider-people. Especially Peter. Though, this morning was one he was going to enjoy. After all, he hadn't forgotten what happened the previous day, and he was still ecstatic about it.

" _Well, might as well get up. I can't wait to see everyone._ " Peter thought, excited about how his days were going to be, now everyone he once lost was back with him again. His uncle, his brothers, his children, even his girlfriend. Although, that last one is still debatable. After all, while this was Gwen Stacy, Peter had to keep reminding himself that it was a DIFFERENT Gwen Stacy that was living with him now. The differences were all too clear. This Gwen has spider powers like his, and her personality was slightly different. She was more...like him, in some ways. At least, in terms of how confident he usually is when wearing his mask. Though, this Gwen still retains the old one's kindness, from what he could tell. That, and she obviously likes him. The question is, how much? He'll have to look into that later.

After Peter brushed his teeth, he went downstairs to find Kaine doing push-ups in the living room. He saw Peter come in and greeted "Morning, Pete." "Morning. Do you always do this before breakfast?" "Pretty much. It helps the food go down quicker. Plus, I gotta stay fit, man. I've been dead for a while now, I got a lot of workout sessions to catch up on." Peter laughed and said "Just don't overdo it, alright?" "Can do."

Mayday soon came downstairs after smelling the food from her room. "Morning Dad, Uncle Kaine." She greeted, still a little groggy from sleep. "Morning." The two said in unison. Mayday sniffed and said "What'cha making Dad?" "Pancakes, with bacon and eggs on the side. It is Sunday, remember?" Mayday stood there, a little shocked that Peter remembered that she used to have that same breakfast every Sunday back on her earth. "I...I can't believe you remembered that." "Of course I did. It was your memories I saw, and they're all engraved in my brain, so they aren't coming out, no matter what." "Not even if you used bleach?" Kaine asked. "Nope." Peter replied, making a popping sound at the p. "Oh, speaking of breakfast, Kaine, could you wake up Ben? The others should follow, considering how loud he can get." Peter requested.

"Can I kick him out of bed?" Kaine asked, feeling mischievous this morning. Peter gave him a plate of food and said "Just wave this under his nose. When he wakes up, act casual and start eating in front of him. It'll piss him off." Mayday laughed at this plan, picturing it in her head, and asked while laughing "But-but what if he lunges for the food?" "Simple, get the hell out of there and make sure he falls down the stairs. That way he's FULLY awake." Kaine said with a shit-eating grin. Now it was Peter's turn to start laughing, picturing it as well. "Ohmygod, Dad, can I film that? Pleeeaaasssseeee?" Mayday asked, trying to use the infamous 'Puppy Dog Eyes' technique, which is known throughout the multiverse. Peter only fell for it because he thought his daughter looked adorable when she did it. That, and he was already on board with the idea, so the look was just overkill.

"Get the camera." Peter told her.

Mayday did a mock salute and went upstairs quietly to her room. When she grabbed her phone, she noticed that Benjy was already awake. "May!" Benjy said happily. "Aw, morning Benjy. Sorry I woke you up." Mayday said, lifting him out of his cradle. Looking at the phone, and back at Benjy, she grinned and asked "Hey, you wanna see something funny?" Benjy seemed to want to, considering he looked like he was dancing in her arms. Kaine came up the stairs, peeked his head through the door and whispered "Pssst. You got the phone?" Mayday showed it to him. "Great, let's go." Kaine left, eager to get the prank started. Mayday grabbed her web shooters, reloaded it, and webbed Benjy to her chest, that way her hands were free to film. Kaine already set up a chair right in front of Ben's bed, and gave Mayday the signal to start recording. Once Mayday hit the record button, Kaine waved the plate under Ben's nose, and proceeded to eat loudly. Ben groaned, saw Kaine eating, and just gave him a blank look.

Kaine just stared back and said "Morning, you lazy ass." "Uhh..morning? Why are you eating in my room? Wait...what are you even eating?" Ben asked. "Oh, you know, the classic Parker Sunday Special. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, _bacon_." Kaine said, putting huge emphasis on the bacon. Ben stiffened and asked "D-Did you say.. **bacon?** " "Yes...bacon. Nice, juicy bacon. Fresh off the pan. Who knew Peter could cook this good? I would've thought he'd burn the house down while trying to impress us." "Hey!" Peter exclaimed, hearing everything clearly from downstairs. Perks of having spider powers, all your senses are heightened, including hearing. "Believe me, he almost did burn the house down. Several times. It always started with his oven mitt, then the counter, but that was as far as it got before Mom handled it." Mayday chipped in, giggling at the memory.

Ben didn't hear this. All his attention was on the bacon that Kaine was eating, torturingly slow, mind you. Slow, in terms of putting it in his mouth, and the actual chewing. He made sure his mouth was open, just so Ben could see the bacon being devoured in very vivid detail. "Give...Me….The bacon…" Ben demanded, dead-set on getting his favorite breakfast in his mouth. "If you want it, then get up and get it yourself." Kaine egged on, enjoying himself. Suddenly, Ben lunged at Kaine to get his 'precious bacon'. Kaine immediately got up and dodged him, and went to the door, waving his bacon strip. Ben followed him to the stairs, but failed to notice the web line that caught his ankles until it was too late. He then fell down the stairs until he was in the living room, where everyone was laughing at him. Mayday was having the time of her life as she caught everything on camera. Even Benjy was having a good time, since he couldn't stop laughing. "Oh man, I've gotta show this to everyone. This is gonna get so many views online." Mayday said to herself.

Just then, everyone heard a groan and saw Gwen coming down the stairs in her PJs as she asked "What the hell was that noise? Ugh..it's too early for this crap." "Hehe, sorry Gwen. It was just a harmless prank. That's all." Peter explained. " 'HARMLESS' MY ASS! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Ben shouted, still hurting from the stairs. "Ah, you're fine. Now get up, you big baby. Unless, of course, you DON'T want your precious bacon." Kaine said. At the mention of bacon, Ben went into a trance, and as soon as he saw his plate, which was reserved just for him (seriously. The plate had a post-it attached that had Ben's name), he just went to it and started eating it, fast. "Savage." Peter commented.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting way to start the day." Uncle Ben said as he saw what was happening. "Yup. Well guys, breakfast is on the table. Mayday, could you make something for Benjy?" "Sure, Dad." Within a few minutes, everyone was eating their breakfast. Mayday was showing everyone the footage of the prank, and everyone was laughing. Peter, Kaine and Gwen were laughing the hardest. "You guys are terrible." Gwen said, still laughing. She knows she shouldn't laugh at Ben's pain, but she couldn't help it. "We know." Peter and Kaine said in unison. Ben finished eating and said "Okay, Pete, you make good bacon. The pancakes and eggs weren't too bad either." Peter took the praise and acted as if he won an Oscar. "Knock it off. Anyway, since it's Sunday, what the heck are we gonna do?" "Well, I gotta get Mayday's school application in, that way she could still go to school. We also gotta make sure you're all in the system, that way there's no issues." Peter explained. "How are we gonna do that? You gonna hack the government or something?" Gwen asked. "In a more legal way, yes. I'm also gonna have to talk to Tony about this. Hopefully he'll help." "Uh-uh. Bad idea bro. I don't trust Stark as far as I can throw him." Kaine argued. "Look, I'll explain everything to him slowly, that way he'll handle it better. It's gotta be done either way."

" *sigh* Fine. But I swear, if he starts tearing apart the city because he got the wrong idea about all of us, I'm just gonna say I told you so, right after ripping him out of that tin can." Kaine groaned. He honestly had nothing against Tony Stark. Kaine knew he meant well, and his intentions were good, but he goes too far. Hell, the Superhero Civil War was a prime example! "If that does happen, I'll calm him down. AFTER I rip him out of his armor." Peter reassured. With that, Peter grabbed his phone and dialed Tony's number. "You have reached the life-model decoy of Tony Stark, please lea-" "Tony, it's me." Peter cut off, knowing Tony's jokes all too well. "Oh, hey kid, what's up? You never call. This isn't a business thing, is it?" Tony asked. "Technically no. Listen, I need your help with something, so I'm gonna stop by the tower later, alright?" "Sure thing, Pete. I'll leave the door unlocked and let the guys know you're coming." "Great, see you later then. Oh, by the way, I'm bringing some people with me, and yes, it's related to what I need help with. See ya." He hung up before Tony could answer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? From what the others had told me, this Tony guy is gonna freak the hell out if he finds out about us." Gwen asked, worried about what might happen. "It'll be fine. Besides, you guys are coming with me, that way you could help with the explanation. I won't let anything happen to you guys, I promise." "If we're going to see Mr. Stark, we're leaving Benjy here. Something tells me he hasn't baby proofed the place." Mayday insisted. "Well, I guess I'll play babysitter while you kids go out. Try not to cause too much trouble, alright?" Uncle Ben said while taking Benjy to his room. "Okay, will do! Alright, let's suit up, guys, we're leaving in a few minutes." Peter told everyone.

* * *

Once everyone changed into their suits, they started swinging towards Avengers tower. Peter went through the door first, and greeted "Hey guys, what's up? Any other-worldly threats today? Or is it the local variety this time?" "Your jokes could use some work, webs." Hawkeye commented. "Hey Pete. You're early. With 4 other spider people behind you. Why are there 4 of you, with 2 of them girls?" Tony inquired, wanting to know what the hell was happening. "Well, let's just say that I had my own cross-dimensional adventure recently." Peter let on. Then he explained to everyone about Morlun and his family, the huge battle against the Inheritors, and the multiple Spider-Men he teamed up with. He also brought up the events from the previous day and how they were all linked together.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it. I wanted to let you guys know first, that way you don't freak out and start a manhunt for no reason." "Peter, when have I ever started a manhunt for no reason?" Tony asked. "Civil War." Peter, Ben and Kaine said in unison. "That was rhetorical. So they're not just clones made by Jackal?" "Jackal's been inactive for a year now. I'd know if he popped up again." Peter said. "The only clones here are me and Ben. But don't worry we don't bite. The most we'll do is have people dying of laughter in Vegas if you give us a show." Kaine joked. "Knowing you guys, I'd pay to see that." Clint said.

During this whole conversation, Mayday and Gwen were just staring at everything around them. For Mayday, she had experience with the Avengers. Granted, it was a different team, with different people in a different time period. Still, everything looked foreign to her. For Gwen, there weren't any hero teams on her earth, just a couple of solo heroes that liked to stay separate. "Well, we know about Ben and Kaine, but I don't believe we know these 2 ladies." Steve said. "Indeed. Who are these fair maidens?" Thor inquired. Peter gestured to Mayday and said "Well, this is my daughter, May Parker. On her earth, she was Spider-Girl." "I usually go by Mayday." "You have a kid?! The hell man?!" Clint said, clearly shocked that Spider-Man, of all people, would be able to have a family, let alone kids. "Actually, he's got 2. My little brother Benjy is here too, but he's at the house." Mayday pointed out. "Okay, and the one in white and pink?" Tony asked. "Well, this is Spider-Woman from Earth 65. She's my old girlfriend, Gwen Stacy."

This had everyone shocked at this. Tony was tempted to grab his armor right then and there to lock her up, automatically thinking she was another clone. But he stopped himself. If he did something, he would be outnumbered. Plus, he didn't want to jump the gun. Not again. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, you two never really met these guys, huh?" Peter asked Mayday and Gwen. They shook their head. "Well, I'll introduce you. The guy with the bow on his back is Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye." Peter gestured to Clint, who waved and said, trying to look cool " 'Sup." "The guy with the hammer is Thor, god of thunder. He's an Asgardian." "Greetings." "Then there's Steve Rogers, aka Captain America." Peter gestured to Steve. "I knew a Captain America on my earth." Mayday commented. "Really? Well, considering you're from an alternate future, that doesn't surprise me." Steve acknowledged. "Then there's the one and only Tony Stark, aka Iron Man." "Please, don't all applause at once." Tony said, his narcissism kicking in.

When nobody did anything, besides Ben making cricket sounds, Tony just groaned and said "So, besides these 4, and the infant, is there anyone else we should know about?" "Yeah, my Uncle Ben." Everyone just froze, knowing how much the man meant to Peter, and made the right choice about leaving that topic alone. "Okay, wow, that got awkward fast. So, Peter, I'm assuming you came here for more than just introducing us?" Clint got out, wanting to break the tension. "Yeah, I need help in getting everyone in the system. That means state IDs, birth certificates, the works." In only a few seconds, Tony had the program open for making the birth certificate on one screen, and another for the state ID. "Alright, who's going first?" Tony asked. "Wait, you're actually helping us? Why?" Ben asked. "Because I can, and I want to. Now seriously, who's going first?" Mayday stepped up, gave Tony the required information, and soon her birth certificate was made, as well as her state ID. She also had Tony make a birth certificate for Benjy.

As for Ben, Kaine and Gwen, Tony told them that they already had everything sorted out, so there was no need for more work. Ben and Kaine, because they hacked in and forged their own birth certificates and IDs years earlier. For Gwen, Tony said she could just continue using the one that was owned by the original Gwen Stacy. The same could be done for Uncle Ben, apparently. "Okay, anything else? Food, drinks, an organ? How about a pocket-sized alien?" Tony joked. "Nah, you did most of what I needed help with, Tony. Thank you. Now all I gotta do is put Mayday in school." Peter said, grateful for everything Tony did. "Ah, might as well do it here. She got a preference?" "Um, Dad? Which school does Miles go to?" Mayday asked, hoping it wasn't a bad school. "Brooklyn Tech, I think." "Wait, Miles? As in Miles Morales?" Steve asked. "Yeah. Why?" "Just curious, that's all."

Mayday just gave Steve a look, and Peter explained that Miles was a member of their Young Avengers team, alongside the new Nova and Ms. Marvel. "Okay, everything's sorted out. I even took the liberty of giving her the same schedule as Miles, so he'll help her through the day. She can start tomorrow. You're welcome." Tony announced. "Thanks again Tony. Sorry I dropped all of this on you." Peter apologized. "Nay. You made the right decision by informing us, Spider-Man. 'Tis best to hear the truth from you, rather than a stranger." Thor reassured. "Thor's right. Had Tony heard it from anyone else, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty." Steve agreed. "That, and it's the least I could do, after everything that's happened." Tony said, still feeling guilty about what he did to Peter during Civil War. "And you said you didn't trust him." Ben said to Kaine, mocking him. "Shut up, or I'll stab you somewhere important." Kaine threatened, revealing his stinger (if you don't know what this is, it's basically Spider-Man's version of Wolverine's claws, except there's only one, and it comes out of his forearm, not his hand.) to prove his point. Ben just stared at a random computer and started whistling.

* * *

After that, they stuck around for a little bit, caught up on recent events, and decided it was time to head back home. Once they were home, Mayday started to panic a little. "Ohmygod, I got school tomorrow! I don't have to worry about clothes, but what about my books, all my supplies-" "Mayday, I have plenty of stuff here you can use. Don't worry too much." Peter reassured. "Right. Sorry. Thanks Dad." she smiled. Peter affectionately messed with her hair and said "You're welcome. You want me to let Miles know you're coming in tomorrow, or do you want it to be a surprise?" "Keep it a surprise, but tell him to wait outside for a bit, before classes start." Mayday said while looking at her new schedule. It wasn't too different from what she used to have, which was good. She just hoped that she didn't have to deal with anyone remotely bitchy, or obsessed with social standing inside of school. Honestly, Mayday could care less about popularity, she just wanted to continue her education, and be close to Miles. " _Where did that last one come from?_ " Mayday wondered to herself.

"Okay, so Mayday's going to school, you've got work, so what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kaine asked bluntly. "Well, you could get a job, for starters." Peter and Ben deadpanned. "Uh, unlike Ben, I didn't inherit your nerd brain. The most I could do is grunt work, or working at a bar." "I'll figure something out. In the meantime, Ben, I could get you a job at Parker Industries, if you want." Ben was a little shocked at this offer and asked "R-Really? Are you sure I qualify?" "Yeah, you do. I could have you working under Miguel, since you two already know each other." "Miguel? I don't know anyone named Miguel." Peter just gave him a deadpan stare as he said "Miguel? Miguel O'Hara? Spider-Man from the year 2099? Any of this ringing a bell?" Then it finally clicked in Ben's head as he exclaimed "He's here?! Why?!" "Well, he's stranded here, so I offered him a job in the meantime. Plus it helps that our competition is Alchemax, a company from his time."

Ben was a little giddy at the thought of working with old allies again. Plus, this was his brother's company, how the hell could he refuse?! "When can I start?" "You can start as early as tomorrow, if you want." Ben just nodded furiously, looking forward to the idea more and more. "Well, what about me? What am I supposed to do? I'm not as smart as you guys." Gwen complained. "Seriously? What about your web shooters? Didn't you make those yourself?" Peter asked, a little shocked. He assumed that this Gwen was just as smart as the original. That would've explained her web shooters, but apparently that's not the case. "No, Wasp made them for me. She made them so that they would take in the moisture in the air to create the webbing, so it's no different than organic webbing. I wish I made this." This had everyone's jaws drop. All the times they wasted making the web fluid, and all they had to do was follow that one design. Peter facepalmed himself and groaned "Why the hell didn't I think of that? Gwen, remind me to take a look at your web shooters. I'm gonna upgrade everyone's web shooters later." "Oh, sure thing Pete. And don't beat yourself up over it. It's not that big a deal." Gwen said, trying to make Peter feel better.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Gwen." Peter smiled at her. Gwen's cheeks had a slight pink hue from this. "And, as for your job situation, you could still work at Parker Industries. Though, it would have to be a desk job." "Can I be your secretary?" Gwen asked abruptly. "Well….ah, hell with it. Sure, you can be my secretary. But that means you have a lot of work to do, so no complaining." "Oh, I'll complain, alright. But don't worry, I won't let you down."

"Hey, since you're upgrading our web shooters, any chance you could upgrade our suits too, Dad?" Mayday asked, hoping he'd say yes. "Well, it's possible. All I really need is a design preference from you guys and I could fix you all something up." Everyone cheered. "Great. I'm keeping this design though. It _suits_ me." Kaine said, laughing at his pun. "Ugh...Kaine. Let us know when you're about to throw a pun out. Seriously, that was just painful." Ben groaned. "I'll keep my design too, Pete. It's unique." Gwen said. "Alright, Gwen. But you have to at least change your name. This would make you Spider-Woman...7? I don't know, I lost count." "Seriously?! Awww….alright. I'll think of something." "Dad, there isn't anyone that uses the name Spider-Girl, is there?" Mayday asked, hoping there wasn't going to be a similar issue. "Nah, just Anya Corazon. Though, she prefers to go by Araña. Most people just call her Spider-Girl because she uses Julia's old costume." "Dang it! Well, hopefully I could talk to her about the whole name thing. You think she'll recognize me?" "She should, yeah."

"Uh, I would like a suit upgrade too, bro. I really need it." Ben said, staring at his current one. "Are you finally going to get rid of that hood?" Kaine asked, already knowing the answer. "NEVER! Hoods are awesome! Ask Gwen, she has one too!" "Hey, leave me out of this!" Gwen complained. "Why do I even bother?" Kaine contemplated. "Well, at least things are a little more entertaining now. Why do I get the feeling tomorrow's going to be a really long day?" Peter asked himself. Mayday was going to school, Ben and Gwen were going to work for him, Kaine's undecided, and Uncle Ben was going to stay home and take care of Benjy while everyone's away. On top of that, Peter was going to upgrade everyone's equipment. Yeah, he's gonna have his work cut out for him, but for them, it would be worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, chapter 3 is done! A little advance notice, I don't have a specific release schedule, which means that I'll be uploading chapters at random times. This can range from several days, or a week at the longest. Hopefully, it doesn't go past months. Also, as I mentioned before, I am going to upgrade everyone's stuff. Basically, everyone's web shooters will be a hybrid of Gwen's and Peter's. They will have multiple functions, like Peter's, but will make the web fluid from the air, like Gwen's. Also, suit-wise, Ben's upgraded suit is gonna look like his current one in the comics. For Mayday, her suit is going to look like her 3rd suit in the comics, after she stopped using her dad's suit. However, I plan to have it cross over with a certain Spider-Man suit from the movies, in terms of some of its design and features. Kaine and Gwen's suits will look the same, but they will be as advanced and durable as Peter's. Uncle Ben is essentially retiring, so that's why I didn't mention him.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, and I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do I own Marvel? Of course not! Do I own anything related to it? I just said I don't own it, so why the hell would that come up?! What about this story? Oh, yeah, that's mine. No touch. *Stares until you back the hell up***

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Brand New Day**

It was Monday morning, and Mayday was feeling both excited and nervous as hell. Today was her first day of sophomore year, at a new school, on another earth. Well, that last one she didn't think much of. Even though Mayday has only lived on Earth 616 for a few days, she was already starting to feel like she was home. Of course, she still missed her mom and her old boyfriend Wes, but they were gone. She knew that, so she's been trying to move on, and everyone tried their best to help her.

" _You'd think that fighting supervillains was more nerve-wracking than this. Man, was I wrong._ " Mayday thought to herself, trying to calm her nerves as she looked through her closet, trying to find something nice to wear. It was her first day, and she wanted to make a good first impression. Though, a part of her brain accuses her of using that as an excuse to look good for Miles. Mayday blushed at this possibility. Yes, she liked him, she was very aware of that, and yes, she was excited to see him outside of superheroing. But she was nervous about how Miles would react to seeing her, as well as how everyone else was going to treat her. Back at her old school, she didn't really care much, because her dad was a cop. Now he's a world-famous billionaire where almost everywhere you look, there's a piece of tech with the Parker name on it, all thanks to him. Now Mayday was essentially the heiress to that company, and everyone would know her name before lunch break. No pressure, right? Wrong.

Mayday finally picked out an outfit: a black shirt with a certain rose symbol on the front, blue jeans, a pair of running shoes, and an adidas windbreaker jacket. She went downstairs and ate breakfast quickly before packing her things. "Why the rush?" Mayday jumped and turned to see Peter at the doorway, already dressed for work. "Well, it's my first day of school, and my nerves are killing me. I don't know what's gonna happen." Peter just put his hands on her shoulders and said "You'll be fine. Trust me. Plus, you'll have Miles to keep you company, so you're not completely alone." Mayday smiled and said "I know, and I'm happy about seeing him again, it's just that...I don't know how people are gonna react to you being my dad." "That didn't stop you before." "Yeah, but before, you were a cop on my earth. Now you're a millionaire-" "Billionaire" "One that makes tech that literally everyone uses. Even I'm using this stuff." "Mayday, you'll be fine." Peter reassured. Mayday just nodded, hoping her dad was right.

Ben and Gwen showed up behind Peter, both dressed professionally. "Bro, is it time to go, or what?" Ben asked. "Alright, alright, let's go. But we're dropping off Mayday first." "Wait, I just realized something. Dad, how am I getting to school without my suit? Do you have a car or something?" Mayday asked. See, Peter already started working on everyone's suits, and insisted they wait until the suits were done. That, and it would make everyone less suspicious. However, Uncle Ben refused the offer, saying that he would leave the crime fighting to 'the young people'. So, he would be the stay at home parent (or grandparent. I don't know how it fully works) and take care of Benjy while everyone's out. Kaine was staying home too, until he found himself an actual job.

"Yeah, I got a car. Don't worry, it'll fit all of us. Come on, let's go." Peter said, motioning them to the door. Ben just shrugged and followed. Gwen was looking over her outfit again in the mirror. Peter noticed this and asked "Gwen, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not used to wearing fancy stuff like this, that's all. I don't look dumb, do I?" Gwen asked timidly. "Gwen, you look great. I don't know why you would think you'd look dumb. It's practically impossible for you to look dumb." Peter rambled. Gwen was happy Peter thought she looked good and said "Thanks, Pete. You're really sweet, you know that?" Mayday noticed for a while now that Gwen liked Peter. While she was perfectly okay with the thought of the two being together, it was still weird seeing them like this. "Uh, can we go, please? You guys can flirt with each other later." Mayday said, while heading down the stairs. "Oh, trust me Mayday, you haven't seen me flirt just yet." Gwen shot back, with a big grin on her face. Mayday just looked more weirded out as she didn't respond. "Alright, well, see you guys. Kaine, get a job. Uncle Ben, please look after Benjy." Peter called before they left. Kaine flipped the bird, and Uncle Ben said "Got it. You kids have fun."

* * *

As Peter promised, he dropped Mayday off first, in front of Brooklyn Tech. Luckily, the car wasn't one of those expensive, flashy cars. Although, it was nice looking. After saying goodbye to her father, uncle and friend, Mayday got out of the car, and her nerves went into overdrive. The car drove away, leaving Mayday looking at the school, her nervousness showing on her face. "Ok, let's get this over with. It's just school, you'll be fine." Mayday muttered to herself, trying to calm her nerves. As she went up the stairs to the front door, she heard a familiar voice call out "Mayday?" She turned around to see Miles walking up to her, with a chubby Korean kid next to him. "M-Miles! Hey!" Mayday greeted, trying to keep all of her nerves in check. She didn't trust herself to do anything else, let alone hug him. "Hey, what are you doing here? Uh, not to be rude and all, it's just that...you know…." Miles dragged on, trying to use his words carefully. If there was one thing he learned in his years, is that if you say the wrong thing to a girl, it guarantees you getting hurt. "Well, I told my dad that I still needed to go to school. I'm only a sophomore. So, he said he was gonna fill out an application and have me come here. Plus, he said you go here, and that you'd show me around." Mayday replied, although that last sentence had her blushing big time.

"Wait, you applied to go here? You can do that? I just got in here from a lottery." Miles said, a little confused. "Well, if you're way up there in the world, it's possible." the Korean kid said. "Oh, right, before I forget, Mayday, this is Ganke Lee. He's my best friend. Ganke, this is May Parker, but we call her Mayday." Ganke just stared at her with wide eyes as Mayday shyly said "Um...hi." "Wait, Parker? As in Peter Parker? As in Spider-Man's daughter?!" Ganke exclaimed, at least having the decency to whisper it. "Wait, Miles, you told him?!" Mayday whispered, not sure whether to be mad at him or not. "It's okay, he's known about me being Spider-Man for a long time. I told him about our fight with the Inheritors. I...also mentioned you a few times." Miles said, a little embarrassed by that last statement. "A few times. Dude, you wouldn't shut up about her." Ganke said, wanting to see where this led. "Hey!" Miles exclaimed, covering Ganke's mouth. Mayday's blush got a little darker, but she was also happy. Miles talked about her, and from the looks of it, he seemed to like her too. " *clears throat* Anyway, you can trust him." "So, you're...Spider-Girl, right?" Ganke asked. "Y-Yeah, I am." Mayday answered. "Cool." "Okay, Ganke, stop drooling. Seriously, she'll think you're weird." "Oh yeah? What about all the times you drooled over her?" "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about man, seriously."

Mayday started laughing cutely and just gave Miles a hug, finally trusting herself not to do anything stupid. "Thanks Miles. I really needed this. I thought my nerves were gonna kill me." Mayday said. Miles returned the hug and said "No problem. So, what's your schedule?" Just now remembering, Mayday fished the schedule out of her bag and showed it to him. "Oh, you got the same classes as us. Awesome!" Miles said, happy that Mayday's in all his classes. This was definitely going to make his days a whole lot better. "Alright, another person to join Team Spider, I like it." Ganke said. "Alright guys, let's get inside, we're gonna be late." Mayday urged. "Alright, come on. I'll show you where first period is." Miles said, unconsciously taking her hand and leading her to class. Mayday's face was completely red at this, and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let up. " _Seriously, I get all flustered because he's holding my hand?! Wait, he's actually holding my hand. And I like it. And my stomach feels out of whack. Does this mean that I like him that way?_ " Mayday's thoughts were as they walked down the hallway. She may not have completely figured her feelings out, but Mayday knew for a fact that she liked Miles holding her hand, and she didn't want to let go.

* * *

 _In front of Parker Industries building_

"Welcome to Parker Industries!" Peter said, showing off his building. Ben and Gwen were awestruck. The place was similar to Stark Industries, but in their eyes, it was so much better. "Wow. Peter, you own all of this?" Gwen asked. "Yup. Pretty cool, right?" "That's an understatement, bro." Ben commented. Gwen just nodded as she was practically speechless. "Peter." A voice called out. Peter turned to see Miguel O'Hara walking up to them. "Miguel, hey. How's everything?" Peter greeted. "Eh. The usual." Miguel looks over to see the 2 people behind Peter. "Ben? Gwen? What are you guys doing here? I know you 2 aren't time displaced." Miguel asked, confused. The last time he saw them was during the fight with the Inheritors, so for them to be here, it had to mean something. "Well, actually, we lost our earths, so Julia moved us here." Gwen explained. "I see. But why are you guys **here** , at Parker Tech?"

"They're here because I offered them jobs. Ben's gonna be working in your department, Gwen's gonna be working directly for me." Peter stated. "For you? As what, a secretary? Last time I checked, this Gwen isn't as educated as the original, so that limits her options." Miguel said bluntly. "Yeah, I am his new secretary. And I'm aware that I'm not as smart as my counterpart, okay? You don't have to rub it in." Gwen said, feeling irritated. She was starting to not like being compared to this earth's Gwen Stacy. They were two different people, for crying out loud, not exact copies! She didn't mind some comparisons, but she really hated her intelligence being compared.

"Alright, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." Miguel apologized, feeling the hostility. "Could've fooled me." Gwen said bitterly. "Sorry Gwen. I should've warned you that Miguel can be blunt sometimes." Peter said, feeling Gwen's pain. He knew that she was sensitive when it comes to conversations about the original Gwen, so he tried to not bring it up, unless she wanted to talk about it. Gwen held his hand and said "It's alright Peter. Though, that warning would've been helpful." Peter laughed sheepishly and motioned everyone inside.

"So, when am I gonna see Ben's resume?" Miguel asked. Ben just froze. " _A resume?! Shit! I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy!"_ Ben panicked in his head. "It'll be sent to you after I give them the tour, Miguel." Peter reassured. "Good. Ben, I'll call you in once I've looked over your resume. I would ask for Gwen's too, but she's not working in my department." With that, Miguel left for his office. "Resumes?! How could you forget that?!" Ben hissed at Peter. "I didn't. Perks of having a clone, you can do the same with resumes." Peter said with a grin. "...Oh." "Plus, since Miguel already knows you two and what you're capable of, the resume is just to show you actually work here." Ben sighed with relief. "Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" he asked. "You two can hang out in my office in the meantime. I have to show you around anyway."

Peter then started showing Ben and Gwen everything the company has worked on so far, including plans for the future. They got to meet Anna Maria Marconi, who was essentially Peter's second in command, since she was always close to him when Octavius was in his body. Once everything was explained, they went over to Peter's office, which was huge. "Soooo, what exactly am I gonna be doing, as your secretary, Pete?" Gwen asked, suddenly feeling like she was out of her league here. "Oh, easy. Basically, you're my personal assistant, so your job is to help me with my job. Nothing major, just some paperwork here and there, and the occasional helping hand with some of my projects." Peter explained, hoping it wouldn't be too overwhelming. "Oh. That doesn't sound too bad." Gwen said happily, glad that it didn't sound like too much. "Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure that Peter won't overwhelm you with too much work. As for those projects, I usually supervise those, so you should be safe if you have to step in and help." Anna reassured. "Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it." "No problem. I have to get back to my work, so I'll see you guys later. Oh, and welcome to Parker Industries guys." "Thanks Anna." Ben and Gwen said as Anna went back to her office.

"Alright, file sent. Ben, I'm gonna need you to meet Miguel in 30 minutes. I already sent him your resume. He'll be expecting you." Peter instructed while typing something into his Webware. "What's that thing on your wrist?" Ben asked. "Webware. It's Parker Tech's latest product. It provides affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data. It could be used anywhere on Earth. Plus, it also lets you make calls, and before you ask, yes, it tells time too." Peter explained, remembering the ad he made about it. "So basically, it's the world's best smartwatch?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, only, Webware makes smartwatches look like the first ever cell phones. And since you guys are working for me-" Peter said as he brought out two boxes "you guys get to have one! It helps with the work load, and it'll be easier to get a hold of you guys in case anything happens."

"Sweeeet." Ben geeked out as he put his on. Gwen followed suit. Ben's Webware activated the minute he put it on, and information was already being sent to it. "All the info you need is on that. Oh, and Ben, I also put the directions to Miguel's office in there. It's in the Research and Development section. The Webware should do the rest." "Awesome. Well, I don't want to keep him waiting, so see you guys later." Ben said before he left the office, leaving Peter and Gwen alone. "So…." Peter started awkwardly. "Peter, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked. "Sure, what is it?" "...What was she like? The other me?" Peter was caught a little off guard with that question, but he knew it was gonna come eventually. "Well, she was kind, funny, caring, smart, beautiful...she was amazing." Peter reminisced. "Am...am I anything like her?" Gwen asked. "Of course you are. Heck, you even got the added bonus of spider powers." "...Then why do I feel like I'm none of that?"

Peter just stared at her, confused, and asked "What do you mean?" "I'm always being compared to her! Normally, I would shrug some of it off, but it always comes back to my intelligence and personality." Gwen let out, feeling her stress coming to the surface. "Everyone I see either says I'm not as smart as her, or I do things she wouldn't do. I'm me, damn it! I can't be the same girl you fell for Peter...I can't." Gwen felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want to bring back those painful memories, but she felt like her existence was doing it anyway. "Gwen, I know you're not the same one I remember. I know you have your differences, but I accept them anyway." Gwen stared at him, wide-eyed. "But you're still Gwen Stacy to me. Everything I remembered loving about you, you have those things and more. You're not inferior to the original. You never were." Peter then wrapped Gwen into a hug that she returned immediately. "I couldn't save you before, but life gave us a second chance. I got to see you again, after all these years. Even if you're a little different, I want to see where this takes us." Gwen just let her tears flow as she cried. After she calmed down, Gwen looked Peter directly in the eyes and kissed him. Both of them felt like fireworks were going off at high speed in their heads as this was happening. Both could only feel what they could describe as pure bliss and happiness.

While they would've liked to keep going, they had to get some air in their lungs. Gwen just looked up at Peter, her face covered in a cute pink blush, and said with a smile "Thank you Peter. I...I feel the same way." Before either of them could say anything else, an alarm went of on Peter's Webware. "Ugh...what now?" he groaned. Peter looked to see that several files were sent for him to look over, as well as a reminder that he had to work on his latest projects soon. "Aw crap, I completely forgot!" "Work stuff?" Gwen asked. "Yeah…" "Well, it's a good thing I'm your secretary now. I could help out with this." Peter grinned and said "Alright, let's get to work then. And I promise, we'll talk about us once this is done." Gwen nodded happily and started working.

* * *

 _Brooklyn Tech_

"Okay, our first class is Science, which shouldn't be a problem for you. Just act natural, and you'll be fine." Miles said, trying to calm Mayday's nerves. They reached the classroom with 5 minutes to spare. Miles saw that Mayday's face was red and asked "Hey, are you alright? Your face is all red." Mayday jumped a little and said "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But….ummm…." "What?" Mayday just motioned to look down. Miles noticed that he had grabbed her hand earlier and hadn't let go. Realizing this, Miles let go of her hand fast and rambled "Sorry, I just sorta acted without thinking there. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" Mayday panicked, thinking that she unintentionally made Miles feel bad, frantically waved her hands and said "Nononono, you didn't! I was just surprised, that's all!" "Oh. Well still, sorry about that."

Mayday calmed down a little bit and said "You don't have to apologize. It….actually felt…..nice." Her blush darkened a little as she said this. Miles wasn't sure how to respond to this, so his brain went with a default reaction: his face reddened a little and he started babbling, his words not making any sense. "Okay, as much as I want to see you 2 lovebirds go at it, we have class." Ganke reminded. "L-Lovebirds?!" Mayday and Miles said, startled. Mayday felt her brain was smoking at this point as she didn't know how much she could take of this. How the hell was it that Miles could get her to act like this?! Miles was about to say something back before he noticed the clock: 2 minutes until class starts. "We're having a talk later Ganke, seriously." he said. Ganke just held up his hands as a silent message that said 'Don't shoot'. "Alright. Come one Mayday." "R-Right, coming."

Mayday walked into the classroom to find that their science teacher was none other than Dr Curtis Connors. The same guy that was once the Lizard. What the hell was he doing here, teaching?! "Ah, Miles, Ganke, you two are on time for once. And I see we have a new student joining us." Dr Connors greeted. Miles and Ganke took their seats, Miles giving Mayday a reassuring smile. This calmed her down a little as Dr Connors said "Alright, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Mayday gulped as she said to the class "Um, hi everyone. My name is May Parker, but everyone calls me Mayday." Everyone just stared at her wide-eyed and started whispering amongst themselves. She already knew what they were whispering: they put two and two together. "Parker? You're Peter Parker's daughter?" Dr Connors asked, curious as to how this happened, given Peter's age. "Y-Yeah, he's my dad. It's complicated." Mayday answered. She knew this was going to happen, but that didn't make experiencing it any easier.

"You're damn right it's complicated! Peter Parker is close to 30, and you're-what, 16? How the hell could you be his daughter?!" a random girl shouted. Yeah, Mayday didn't like her already. And why did she look so familiar? "Would you believe that I was sent from an alternate future?" Mayday half-joked. She did come from an alternate future, but only her family and Miles knew that. Everyone laughed. "Enough." Dr Connors said loudly, and everyone stood quiet. He was a good guy, but you didn't want to test his patience. "Ms Desantos, I would appreciate it if you didn't disrupt the class again. I'm sure Mayday will tell us when she's ready." " _Wait, Desantos? As in, Simone Desantos?! I knew she looked familiar! What the hell is she doing here?!_ " Mayday thought, extremely confused and angry. Simone was pretty much a bitch to her back on her earth. Hell, she was supposed to be dead! Then Mayday remembered, this isn't the same bitch. It's just her counterpart. A very similar counterpart. Everyone just looked at her, expecting an answer. "Well, you guys wouldn't believe me, even if I told you. Dad said to let him explain, but I don't know how he'd do that when he's working." Just then, a sound came out of her backpack. "What the hell?" Mayday asked herself as she fished through her bag to find the source. She found it in a small box with a note attached. Mayday read it, and it said ' _A little gift from me. The instructions are in the box. You can thank me later. -Love, Dad_ '. She wondered what her dad could've packed in her bag without her knowing, and after opening the box and reading its contents, she saw that her dad had given her her own Webware. Though, this one is a custom design. It's specially linked to Peter's, that way she can call him anytime, he can check her vitals, and it's supposed to link itself with her new suit, whatever the hell that means.

Then she saw there was more that Peter wrote. ' _P.S - I set it to go off when you're in class. I know you said that people wouldn't believe you, so just put this on as if you forgot it was there, and let me do the rest_.' Mayday smiled, knowing her dad had her back even now, and did what the note said. "Damnit, I was looking for this!" Mayday said as she put on her Webware. "Is that Webware? I don't believe I've seen that model before." Dr Connors asked. "Yeah, Dad made me this so he could keep tabs on me. I don't really like bragging about his stuff." Mayday said, trying her best not to sound like those snobby rich girls she tends to see every now and then. "Pfft. Peter Parker made that for YOU? Please, like he would waste his time helping you with your lies." Simone sneered, not believing for a second that Peter and Mayday were related. Mayday noticed that among her Webware's functions, her dad was on speed dial, and the icon to call him was glowing. She remembered the note and casually said "Well, I got him on speed dial right here. I could call him just to prove you wrong, but I'd rather not-" "Then do it." Simone cut off.

"Come on Simone, that's enough. Don't be the bad guy here." Miles stood up. Honestly, he could care less if it was happening to him, but since it was happening to Mayday, it was a miracle that he didn't threaten to throw Simone out the window. "Wait, are you actually defending her, Morales? What, is she your girlfriend or something?" "And what if she is? What are you gonna do about it?" Well, nobody really expected Miles to say that, of all things. Simone and Mayday both turned red. Simone was red from her anger. She didn't like that Miles just blatantly said that to her, especially since he once tried to ask her out last week. Of course, she thought he was a loser, so she could care less for how he felt. Mayday was red from her blush. She was really happy that Miles stood up for her, but was also embarrassed, confused and shocked at what his comeback was. " _G-G-G-G-G-Girlfriend?! Did he really just say that?! I mean, that sounds nice and all, but isn't that going a little fast?! We haven't even gone out on a date yet?! Wait, YET?! Uuuuuugggghhhh, why are these things so hard to understand?!_ " Mayday panicked in her head. She wasn't mad, but more happy and confused with herself, as well as what Miles meant by that. Simone just turned to her and said "Go ahead, call him. Unless you were lying." "Mayday, don't. Don't take her bait, you're better than that." Miles reasoned.

Just then, without Mayday even touching it, the Webware started calling Peter. "Well, this thing did it for me. Hehehe." Mayday laughed nervously. Then she saw a familiar blond pick up as her face was on the Webware's screen. "Mayday?" "Gwen?! I thought this thing called my dad?!" "Uh, did you forget that I'm his secretary now? All calls go through me." Mayday just remembered that and facepalmed herself. "Ugh..right. Anyway, this thing hit the speed dial without me doing anything. Any reason why?" "Yeah, Peter wanted to talk to your teacher to clear up a few things. Plus, make sure that everyone knows you weren't lying." Gwen said as she giggled. "Of course he did." Mayday deadpanned. "Hold on, I'll put him through. You might want to leave some room for him." "Huh?" Just then, a light came from the Webware to create a holographic projection of Peter. "D-Dad?" Peter turned and greeted "Hey Mayday. Good to see you found your class alright." Then he turned to the teacher in the room. "Dr Connors, it's good to see you again." "Peter. Only you would be this flashy." Dr Connors said, grinning. He still remembered how Peter could get sometimes.

Everyone in the classroom was awestruck. Peter Parker, the famous billionaire, was in their classroom. Simone couldn't even form words, she was fuming that hard. Mayday, Miles and Ganke were just enjoying this moment. "Yeah, well, there's a few things I need to inform you on. It'll only take a minute. I know I'm disrupting your class and all." "Of course." Then the two scientists were off having a private discussion. "Well, as first day impressions go, yours isn't too bad. Your dad's a billionaire genius, and class is delayed because of a private meeting. Nice." Miles said in a witty tone. "Thanks. Now, about what you said earlier.." Mayday said, her blush coming back. "Hm? What did I say earlier?" "You know. The girlfriend comment." her voice getting quieter and her blush darker. "Oh, that. Well, you are a girl, and we are friends, sooo…" he joked. "You know what I mean!" "Yeah, I do, I was just messing with you." Miles said laughing at Mayday's reaction. Then he scratched the back of his head, his nerves kicking in. "Look, we can talk about it later, okay? I'd rather not have an audience." "Too late, you already got one." Ganke deadpanned. Mayday and Miles both groaned in annoyance.

Peter and Dr Connors finished their discussion as they both turned their attention to the class. "Sorry for the interruption, I'll let you all get back to learning." Peter said. He turned to Mayday and said "And I'll see you at home, alright?" "Alright Dad." "Wait, she's really your daughter?! How?!" Simone asked, demanding an answer. Everyone in the classroom leaned forward, curious to know what Peter had to say to this. Even Mayday was curious. They spent last night thinking of excuses, and they couldn't think of anything that would convince everyone they were blood related. At least, without the story taking a strange turn. So, being put on the spot like that, Peter said one of the ideas he came up with on the way to work.

"Mayday was born when I was starting college. Though, her mother is god knows where right now. Anyway, I've been raising her on my own for a while now, without the public knowing. That's all you need to know." Now literally everyone was stunned at the new information. Mayday was somewhat relieved that it sounded believable. She just wished that it didn't make it sound like her mother abandoned her and Benjy. "Alright, I need to get back to work, so….goodbye everyone." Peter waved before the hologram disappeared. "Well...that was….interesting. Ms Parker, I must say, you certainly know how to make an entrance. You definitely are Peter's daughter. Since you seem close with Mr Morales, why don't you take the empty seat next to his." Dr Connors stated. Mayday simply nodded and sat next to Miles. "Alright class, let's begin."

* * *

"*sigh* I hope that story doesn't cause Mayday a lot of trouble." Peter contemplated. He didn't want to make MJ seem like the kind of person to abandon their child, but there weren't a whole lot of options. It was either that, or explain that she's from an alternate reality. Now THAT would be a pain to explain. The only people that know of the existence of the multiverse are the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. The civilian population is as ignorant as ever. "Well, that excuse was the most realistic. Though, are you gonna use it for when the press finds out?" Gwen asked, worried. "Yeah, though I'd have to go into more detail, and I'd have to let MJ know, that way she isn't ridiculed, and that I don't ruin her life...again." "You still keep in touch with her?" "Yeah, but as friends. She's already seeing someone else. Don't know who though." "Okay. Hopefully this doesn't blow up in our faces."

* * *

"Okay, everything's there. You're in the system now Ben." Miguel informed Ben. "Awesome. So, what now?" Ben asked, eager to get started. After all, this was the R&D department, where a whole bunch of stuff gets made. "Well, Peter has a project set for both of us, it's this way." The first day on the job, and he already gets to work on something big. Yeah, Ben was definitely living the dream. Ben followed Miguel to his lab, and Miguel punched in some numbers on the keypad. The doors then shut and locked. "Okay, lab's locked, so nobody can get in without the passcode. I made sure the place was soundproof too, and only Peter can see what we're doing." Miguel explained. "Ooookaaayyy…..why all the secrecy?" Ben asked. "Well, this is something Spider-Man related, so…" "Waitwaitwait, what?! Why didn't you say that earlier?! What are we doing?!" Ben was practically jumping at this point, he was that excited. "Well…." Miguel just pushed a button, and down came 2 boxes. "You're helping me with my suit. It needs a few modifications. After that, we start working on your new one. Peter said that you'd prefer it that way." Miguel stated. "Oh hell yes…." Ben looked like he was shown the world's greatest candy shop, if the candy was weapons and gadgets galore (as Deadpool would say: "Holy gun-boner!").

"What are we waiting for, let's get working on this stuff already!" Ben exclaimed, getting his goggles and gloves, as well as a lab coat, wanting to start already. "Easy, don't make me get the leash." "I'm not a dog." "That's not what Kaine told me over the phone." "That sonofa-" Just then, Miguel tossed to Ben something before he could finish his sentence. "What's this?" Ben asked, but when he got a good look at what he caught, he recognized them in an instant. They were his web shooters, but something was different about them. They were lighter. "What did you guys do to my web shooters?" "Oh, Peter modified them overnight. Now the web fluid is made from the air itself, so no need for ammunition. Don't worry, it still has all it's functions, it's just more fuel efficient." Miguel explained. Ben tested them, just to be safe, and saw that Miguel was right. He could still fire not only his normal web lines, but also his other modes, like his impact webs. "Niiiiiice" Ben said, satisfied with his latest upgrade. "Glad you like them, because you're gonna need them right now. Help me move this stuff."

* * *

It was finally lunch break, and Mayday was getting ready to tell Peter 'I told you so'. By the time 3rd period started, almost everyone in the school knew she was there, as well as her parentage. By lunch, every single person knew. This made things very awkward, so Mayday and Miles agreed to eat on the roof while Ganke tries to calm the crowd. " *sigh* Peace and quiet. Who knew it could be so refreshing." Mayday said, relieved that she didn't have to deal with anybody with questions at the moment. "What, you weren't this popular back on your earth?" Miles asked. "Well, I was, but it was because of who I am, not because of who my dad was. Back on my earth, Dad worked for the police. Here, he's a billionaire genius that makes revolutionary tech. He's a mini Tony Stark, for crying out loud! All he needs is his own armor, and he'd be an exact ripoff!" Miles laughed at this, trying to picture it. "Oh man, I'd pay to see that." Mayday started laughing too. She figured now was a good time to talk about what Miles did before, while her nerves weren't affecting her. "So, are we going to talk about what happened first period, or what?"

Miles inwardly groaned. He saw this coming, but wasn't sure how to answer. He already made it clear to himself that he did like her, but to go that far? Did he like her that much? "Honestly, I didn't even know what I was saying until after I said them. I just said it on instinct, you know? It's hard to explain." Miles tried to explain, but words kept failing him. "Well, everyone thinks that you and I are a couple, so….I don't even know how you're taking it." Mayday pointed out, suddenly finding the streets below interesting. "Well, how do you feel about it?" Mayday almost choked on her food as she heard the question. "H-Huh?!" She asked, face turning red. Miles just gave her a look that said he wanted an answer. "W-Well, since it's you…I...I don't really mind too much…." She admitted, her blush turning darker. Miles couldn't believe what he just heard. People were gossiping and thinking the two of them were an item, and she was okay with it! That only meant one thing in Miles' book: she liked him too. But he had to be sure.

"Wait, you don't mind? Does that mean what I think it means, or…." Mayday's mind was going a thousand miles per second as she tried to figure out a way to explain herself. She tried to think of excuses, but she couldn't. All she could think of was to tell Miles how she felt. " _Should I tell him? I don't know how he's gonna take it. Hell, I don't even know if he feels the same way!_ " Mayday thought. Then she saw his face, looked into his eyes, and thought to herself " _Well, here goes nothing._ " She took a deep breath and said "Miles….Ilikeyoualot!" Miles almost didn't catch what she said, considering it was said really fast, but he still heard her confession. "You...you like me? Really?!" He asked with hope in his voice, thinking it was almost too good to be true. Mayday just nodded and said shyly "Uh-huh." Inside Miles' head, a mini version of him was jumping around screaming " _Woohoo! She likes me! She actually likes me!_ " "I know it sounds weird, considering everything, and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-" Mayday started to say before Miles cut her off. "Don't feel the same?! Mayday, I like you too!"

Mayday looked at him in shock, hoping it wasn't a joke. "Y-You do?" Miles nodded, and Mayday had a huge smile on her face as she went over and hugged Miles tightly. A mini Mayday was going off in her head too, saying " _He likes me back. He likes me back! Woooohooooo!_ " "Mayday….tap out…" Miles wheezed. Apparently, Mayday hadn't realized that she was hugging him so tight, so she let go and she apologized quickly. "Ohmygod, Miles, I'm so sorry! I was just so happy you felt that way about me, and, well…" "It's okay, you don't have to apologized. I did the same thing to my dad when he told me he didn't hate me for what happened with my mom. It's completely understandable." Miles reassured. Mayday was relieved and said "Okay. That's good. So, what now?" Miles looks at his watch and says "Right now, we gotta head back downstairs. Our next class is gym, just so you know." Mayday suddenly remembered gym class and said "Wait, gym? Am I gonna have to change into gym clothes, because I don't have anything." "Nah, it's the first day. All we'll get are the ground rules." "Okay, dodged another bullet." "Yup. Oh, and uh, before we go downstairs…" Miles started, his nerves kicking in again, because what he was about to ask her was normally met with negative response. "Hm? What is it Miles?" "Well, I was wondering, since we like each other, if you...you know...wanted to go out on a date with me?"

Mayday's brain short-circuited for a quick second. First, she finds out that Miles liked her back, and now here he was, asking her out on a date. " _Best. Day. EVER!_ " The mini Mayday in her head squealed with joy. Mayday's cheeks turned a little pink, her smile got bigger, if that was possible, and she said happily "Y-Yeah! I'd love to go out with you!" Miles' face lit up at this and said "Really?! Great! Uh, we can make plans later, is that alright?" "Yeah, of course it is." "Cool. Come on, we don't want to be late." Miles said, offering his hand. Mayday gladly took it and followed right behind him. She had a feeling that her days on this earth were definitely going to be special, without a doubt.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4, done! *whew*, I think this is my longest chapter so far. 12 pages, not bad, really. Now I sorta see how some authors have, like, 77 pages for 1 chapter. It's insane how much time can go into this. Anyway, I'm glad you guys have been enjoying the story so far, and I noticed that some of you asked some questions about the story. So, I thought I'd take the time to answer them. My own little Q &A section. *sniff* I've come so far already. *ahem* Okay, I'm getting side tracked, moving on!**

 **Alright, first question is from DragonKent:**

" _Are Ben & Kaine will have pairings?"_

 **I'll be honest, I didn't really think about it at first, but now that you brought it up, I'm curious about the subject. I'm not really sure who to pair Ben and Kaine up with. I'm thinking maybe have Ben paired with Cindy Moon/Silk. After all, she's single, and since Ben is Peter's clone, the pheromones have gotta affect him. That would make for some pretty interesting scenes. As for Kaine...well, I'm still not sure about him. I see him with a reformed villainess of some kind. I don't know, he just seems like that kind of guy. I'm sorta on the fence with pairing him with Black Cat. Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions about pairings, feel free to share them too.**

 **Now, the second question is from mastergamer14:**

" _Are any of the other spiders of 616 gonna appear in the story?"_

 **Yes. Specifically, Anya Corazon, Cindy Moon and Jessica Drew. I planned on bringing Cindy in after a while, as well as Anya. As for Jessica, hell, why not? She's Anya's mentor, after all. Also, I saw your suggestion on adding Ava Orlova, and looked her up. I didn't even know she existed until you brought her up, so thank you. She looks really badass, so I'll definitely consider adding her into the story. I'll probably set her up as a student that starts going to the same school as Miles and Mayday, that way we can establish a connection between them. After all, she's young too, so why not take advantage of it? (Don't take that the wrong way, pervs)**

 **If you guys have any other questions, or if you have any suggestions, please let me know. I read these reviews, you know, it's not like the YouTube comment section, where yours gets lost in the pile. Don't be afraid to voice your ideas. Even if it sounds crazy, it might just work. Just saying. Wow, did I just give a life tip, unintentionally? *Checks over words* Huh, I did. Oh well, you can take it as that too, my gift to you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Had to reupload this, so if you saw it earlier, I fixed it to what it's supposed to look like. Plus, I think it was missing some text at first. Ah well, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Marvel. Though I wish I had some hand in what they do, that way we can have X-Men and Fantastic 4 in the MCU and FOX CAN STOP SCREWING THEM UP! *cough* I need to vent. *goes into corner and punches a picture of FOX, cursing them relentlessly***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ol' Parker Luck**

It's been several days since everyone started their new lives. Mayday was enjoying school with Miles, Ben loved working on his gear with Miguel, and Gwen loved being able to help Peter and spend time with him. Uncle Ben stood home and took care of Benjy, and Kaine was going through the internet, looking for a place willing to hire him. So far, he didn't find much.

It was Friday, school ended, and Mayday rushed to get back home for 2 reasons: first reason was that Peter said he finished her new suit, and she couldn't wait to see it. The second reason was that she had to get ready for her date. Yeah, Miles and Mayday agreed to have their date on Friday, after school. They both thought of stuff they could do, so they just went with a movie. Apparently, Kingsman came out recently, and Miles has been dying to see it. At first, Mayday couldn't understand the hype, since she wasn't a huge spy movie fan, but seeing the first movie changed her mind fast. As soon as she walked through the front door, she announced "Hey, I'm home!" Kaine poked his head out from the living room and greeted "Hey kiddo, how was school?" "It was fun." Mayday looked and saw Kaine was still on his computer. "Still looking for a job, Uncle Kaine?" she asked. Kaine groaned "Yeah. This would be the part where I'm seriously jealous of my brothers' big brains." "Well, can't you just ask Dad to get you a job at Parker Tech?" "As what? What could I possibly do?" "Well, you could be part of his security detail. After all, you're great when it comes to fighting, sooo…" Mayday suggested.

Kaine just stared at her, then facepalmed himself. "Damnit! Why the hell didn't I think of that?!" Mayday sweatdropped at this. Then, Peter and Gwen walked through the door. "Hey Dad!" Mayday greeted as she hugged him. "Hey Mayday. School went alright?" Peter asked. Mayday nodded. "Bro, I need a job." Kaine said. "What, you couldn't find anything else online?" Peter asked. "Nope. Look, can you just give me a job?" Peter thought on what job Kaine could possibly have. Obviously he wasn't a scientist, or any type of genius. "Well….I don't even know what job to give-" "I could be part of your security detail. Trust me, if there's one thing I know I'm good at, it's kicking ass." Kaine interrupted. "That, and that scowl you usually wear could help with the job." Mayday pointed out. Kaine just have her a look, but all it did was prove her point. "Hmmm….alright, starting tomorrow, you'll work. Hobie Brown is the head of security, so he'll show you the ropes." Peter said. "You hired Prowler? Well, so long as he doesn't steal my shit, I'm fine with him." Kaine said as he got a beer from the fridge.

"I see almost everyone's here." Uncle Ben said as he came downstairs. "Hey Uncle Ben." Peter said. "So, what's the agenda for today?" Uncle Ben joked. "Oh, well...Dad, don't freak out, but I have a date tonight." Peter's fatherly instincts went into overdrive as he turned to her with a serious expression. Honestly, the look was kinda intimidating. "A date? With who?" He asked. Uncle Ben started chuckling, feeling a sense of Deja vu. "Um...with Miles." Mayday replied. "Well about-freaking-time! When did this happen?" Gwen asked, wanting details. "It happened earlier in the week, on my first day. He asked me out after we both found out we liked each other. We're going to see a movie, then have dinner after that." Mayday explained, her smile never fading. "A movie and dinner, huh? What movie are you guys seeing?" Peter asked, genuinely curious. "We're gonna see Kingsman."

"WHAT?! Lucky! That movie looks awesome!" Gwen exclaimed. "I know!" Before the two girls could get any deeper in the conversation, Peter cleared his throat and said "Okay, I'll allow the movie, since I've seen the first one with you. Though, where are you guys going to eat?" "Oh, there's a Dallas BBQ's near the theater. We were planning on going there." Peter processed this, then fished into his pocket to grab his wallet, and pulled out a card. "Here, use this to pay for the meal." Mayday looked to see it was Peter's credit card. "A-Are you sure, Dad? I might be tempted to abuse it." "Yeah, I'm sure. You're responsible, I trust you." Mayday smiled and said "Thanks Dad. Now, I gotta get ready." Then she headed upstairs, but then immediately came back down to ask "Wait, before I forget. Dad, you said my suit's ready?" "Yeah, it's already in your room." Peter said with a grin. Mayday beamed and went to her room quickly. True enough, there was a case on her bed. Everyone stood in the doorway, and gestured for her to open it.

Mayday opened the case, and she couldn't believe what she saw. The new suit had the classic red and blue design, but the changes were too obvious. The spider symbol was clearly different from the last one. It wasn't as big as the old one, but it still took up most of her chest. The back was red too, unlike Peter's, and the symbol was similar to the front, but slightly bigger. The gloves and boots looked similar to her old one. There were black streaks that lined the boots, gloves, and sides. The head of the front symbol even looked elevated a little, as if it was a button. The web shooters looked somewhat the same, but from what she heard from Peter, he already modified their web shooters to be able to make web fluid from the moisture in the air. The mask was a little different too. The eyes had a different feel to them, compared to her old ones. When Mayday looked a little closer, she saw the eyes looked like something similar to camera shutters, which means the mask could animate her expressions to an extent.

"Dad...it's...beautiful." Mayday said in awe. "I'm glad you like it. I outfitted it with tech galore, so it should help you big time when you're doing your thing. Your web shooters can still do what they did before, you just don't need to reload. I also added some new functions into the web shooters and the suit that are similar to what I have." Peter explained. Mayday couldn't believe that her dad made all of this for her. Though, there was one thing that was bugging her. "Um, Dad? How come the spider symbol on the front looks like a button?" She asked. "Well 2 reasons. One, when you're putting it on, it's gonna be baggy at first, so you press the symbol, and the suit conforms to your body. It won't be too tight or anything, it'll be a perfect fit. That way, you won't be showing anything off." Mayday just laughed nervously at that. "The second reason is that the it could detach as a drone, if you need to do some reconnaissance. I have something similar." "Woah." Yeah, Mayday's mind was a little blown.

"If you like that, just wait. The suit can also link with your Webware, allowing you to know what crimes are occurring, communicate with any of us, access news, hack into anything-" "Geez, that's a lot of stuff. You sure you didn't go overboard, Dad?" Mayday interrupted, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She was aware the suit was decked out in tech, but she didn't realize how much the suit had. "Maybe, but you're my daughter. Even if you have powers like mine, I still care about your safety." Peter justified. Mayday felt warm inside, knowing Peter cared about her. "Is there anything else you put in there? An A.I, maybe?" she joked. "Yeah, how'd you guess?" Mayday fell over anime style and said "I was kidding! You seriously put an A.I in the suit?!" "Yeah. Yours is different though. Tony helped me make a few similar to his, but with a little more personality. One of them, I made specifically for you." "Wait, all of us are getting ?" Kaine asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, they won't hinder you in a fight. They're just there to help regulate the suit's functions, and for support on the field. You could even have a normal conversation with it if you want." Peter reassured. "I don't know how I feel about talking to a computer, bro." "Are we all getting the same A.I?" Gwen asked. "No, you each get a unique A.I, but they'll all be linked to each other, like brothers and sisters."

"Do I want to know what mine is like?" Mayday asked, hoping it wouldn't creep her out. "Well, Tony helped me make this one first. He said he got the idea when he accidentally saw another version of himself. Still don't know how he did it though." "Wait, he went to another earth?" "No, he just saw one of his alternate selves, as though he was watching TV. Anyway, this one made the gear his earth's Spider-Man uses now. We figured we could make something similar, but for you." Peter explained. "Anyway, all you need to know about yours is that it's female, and has a caring personality. In a way, it's sorta like your big sister." He continued. Mayday looked at her suit, eyebrow raised, and asked "Does she have a name?" "Yeah, it's Karen." Mayday nodded absently. "Okay, good to know." Then she looked at the clock and started panicking. "AGH! I gotta take a shower and get ready!" Mayday ran to close the door, and thanked Peter again for the suit before shutting the door and heading in the shower. "Wow. She must be really pumped for this date, huh?" Gwen noted. "Yeah. If she's like this, imagine how Miles is feeling." Peter laughed.

* * *

Just then, Miles sneezed. "Jeez, who the heck's talking about me? Probably Mayday." He wondered. He already took a shower, but was now debating what to wear. Normally he would berate himself for taking so long. " _Now I know why girls take so long to pick their clothes._ " Miles groaned to himself. He's been going through clothes, trying to figure out what to wear for Mayday. "Well, it's just a movie, then dinner after. The dinner's nothing fancy, so something casual should do." Miles said to himself. After much debate, he figured he'd go with regular jeans, a black and red baseball shirt, Nike basketball shoes that were the same colors, and a black Attack on Titan hoodie (the one with the Survey corp symbol on the front and back). He hoped he wouldn't need it, but he put his Spider-Man suit on underneath his clothes just in case something happened.

* * *

After Mayday got out of the shower, she spent over an hour looking through her clothes. It was 4:00, and she was supposed to meet Miles at the theater at 5:00. The movie was at 5:35 though, but they both agreed to get there early for the snacks and previews. By 4:30, Mayday found something to wear. She wore black jeans, her normal running shoes, a white Naruto shirt that had red flame decals on the short sleeves, and a flame symbol on the front. She finished the look with a black jacket that had her Spider symbol on the back. Mayday got this from her mother, back on her old earth, along with a black version of her old suit. Peter insisted that Mayday wear her new suit underneath her clothes, and while Mayday was against it at first, she eventually put it on. She only got away with it because of the jacket.

Mayday was surprised by how different the suit felt compared to her old one. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. It wasn't too tight that she felt it was suffocating her. In fact, she felt the suit helped her body breathe. It was amazing. Mayday also linked the suit with her Webware, and noticed that several functions became available, including a police scanner, a secure channel exclusive for communicating with Peter and the others, and a camouflage mode for the suit, that way it could blend in with it's surroundings. She guessed that was inspired by Miles. Mayday saw the time, grabbed her wallet, her dad's credit card, went downstairs and said "Okay, I'm heading out now." "Alright. Stay safe, and don't do anything you're not supposed to." Peter called from the living room. "Dad!" Mayday groaned. "Just have fun, alright? Tell Miles I said hi." Peter laughed. "Alright. Bye guys!" Everyone said goodbye, and Benjy just waved cutely and said "Buh-bye May." Mayday thought it was the cutest thing, so she went and gave her little brother a hug and a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

* * *

Miles was waiting patiently outside the theater, looking at his watch and listening to music. Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Miles turned to see Mayday behind him, smiling. "Hey Miles. I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" She greeted. "Nah, just got here a few minutes ago." Miles replied. He looked over his date's clothes and said "You look great, Mayday." Mayday blushed a little and said "Well, you're pretty good looking too." Then they noticed they both had on at least one thing anime related, and they laughed. "Wow, I don't remember us agreeing on wearing anime shirts." Mayday laughed. "Hey, I'm not complaining." Miles got out in between chuckles. When he calmed down, he asked "Hey, Mayday, did you bring your suit with you, by any chance?" Mayday calmed down and replied "Yeah, I did. Dad made me a new suit to replace my old one. It even links with my Webware. Why?" "Well, I got mine on too, just in case anything happens." "Please don't jinx it. I don't want the Parker luck ruining tonight." "Parker luck?"

Mayday sighed, a little irritated by the subject, and said "Yeah, it's something that started with Dad, ever since he became Spider-Man. The Parker luck basically screws up my social life while I try to balance it with being Spider-Girl." "Wow. That would explain a few things. Well, you don't have to worry about that here. We both have spider powers, so if something happens, we could just call it part of the date." Miles said, trying to be optimistic. Mayday laughed, enjoying Miles' view of the situation. Maybe her luck has changed. "Right. Well, come on, let's go in." Mayday said while tugging Miles inside playfully. Miles laughed "Alright, alright. Remind me to get a picture of you the next time you act all cute." Mayday blushed and asked "Y-You think I'm...c-cute?" Miles' eyes widened as he said "Oh, did I say that out loud? I meant….uh…..*sigh* yeah, I do." He knew he couldn't lie to her when she had that face on. Mayday's blush darkened as she said "Thanks Miles. You're really sweet, you know that?" "I've been told that, yeah." Mayday laughed as the two went in the theater.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

"Oh. My. GOD! That was awesome!" Mayday cheered. "I know, right? They never fail to impress. Man I love those fight scenes." Miles agreed. "Yeah. We gotta know how to fight like that." "Actually Peter's been training me for a while now, and when he's really serious, he could make everyone in the movie look like amateurs." Mayday's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Wait, what?! Seriously?!" "Yeah. Apparently it's a martial arts style he made that uses all his senses. It's called 'The Way of the Spider'. It was supposed to make up for his spider-sense when he lost it, but since he has it back, that fighting style is 10x more deadly." Miles informed.

In that moment, Mayday knew, she had to get Peter to teach her that. He definitely didn't know it back on her earth, so she wasn't going to let it pass her by. Knowing what she was thinking, Miles said "Don't worry, he'll definitely teach it to you. You're his daughter, after all." Mayday smiled and joked "He'd better." Just then, their stomachs growled, and Miles said "I think our stomachs are saying it's time for dinner." Mayday laughed sheepishly and said "Yeah, come on, let's go. Oh, and Miles? I'm paying for dinner." "Wait, what?! But-" "You already paid for both our tickets. The least I could do is pay for dinner. Besides, Dad gave me his credit card for that reason." Knowing it was pointless to argue, Miles just followed Mayday to their destination. The restaurant was a few blocks away from the theater, but it was worth it for them.

Once they got there, they both ordered wings and fries on the side, or as Mayday called them, wings on steroids. Yeah, they were that big. Once they finished eating, they stood for a while to talk about each other, particularly their lives before the collision. "Wait, Dad was still a kid on your Earth?!" Mayday asked, a little shocked. "Yeah, he was 17 when I met him, and this was about a year after I started this. I was around 14 or 15 at the time." Miles said, remembering the whole incident. He already explained how Peter died and came back on his Earth, and boy was Mayday grateful none of it happened to her. From what Miles described, his world's Green Goblin was definitely among the most dangerous and insane. Just then, they heard an explosion several blocks away. Mayday's Webware went off at the same time. She checked it and saw it was a crime alert. "Ugh...see? The ol' Parker luck strikes again." Mayday groaned. "What happened?" Miles asked. Mayday read the alert and panicked "The Inner Demons just attacked Dad's office!" Suddenly the two were on their feet, and after they paid for the meal, they crawled up the alley nearby to change into their suits. "Wow. That is one cool looking suit." Miles said as he put his mask on. Mayday smiled and said "Thanks Miles." Then she put on her mask, and the two webbed their clothes to the roof. Mayday texted Gwen through her Webware and asked her to pick up the clothes.

Then the two started web swinging towards the main Parker Tech building. "Why the hell would the Inner Demons attack your dad's place?" Miles asked. "Think about it. Dad's a billionaire that makes revolutionary tech. The kind that can compete with even Stark tech. That's kind of a red flag there." Mayday explained. When they reached the building, the front door was coated in a weird black energy. "What the hell is that stuff?" Miles asked, not sure whether to think it's cool or weird. Mayday looked at her Webware, and saw the function that apparently activates the suit's full potential. "Well, might as well test it now." She said as she pushed the button. Just then, the suit briefly lit up as Mayday saw a heads-up-display appear in her mask. Then she heard a female voice say "Good evening, May." "Um, hi Karen." Mayday answered shyly. She wasn't used to having an A.I, so this was all new to her. "Karen? You got an A.I?! Sweeeeet." Miles said in awe. "I see you activated your suit's full capabilities. How can I help?" Karen asked. "Well, um, could you see what that black energy is?" Mayday requested. "Scanning now." Karen began scanning, and after a few seconds, she said "It appears to be a combination of electric energy and Darkforce." "Darkforce?! As in the same stuff that makes up Cloak's powers?!" Mayday asked, remembering encountering him and Dagger on her earth. "The very same." Karen replied. "Then we gotta get in there! Come on Miles!" "Right behind you!"

* * *

Ben and Miguel were scrambling to figure out what was happening. "Lyla, what the hell's happening?!" Miguel asked his A.I. "The building is under attack." Lyla answered. "What?! By who?!" Ben demanded. "Showing footage." Lyla put the camera feed from the front of the building on their screens. The footage showed several armed thugs with dragon masks, and their weapons consisted of assault rifles, swords, brass knuckles and nunchakus. The last three didn't seem too bad at first, but Ben noticed they were coated in some type of black energy laced with electricity. "I know those weapons anywhere. It's the Inner Demons!" Ben growled. "Inner what?" Miguel asked. "The Inner Demons. Ever heard of Mr Negative?" "Yeah, the Kingpin of Chinatown, and the guy that made Anti-Venom. Why, what's he got to do with this?" "Well, those are his goons. The black energy is courtesy of him. It's Darkforce, the same stuff that makes up Cloak's powers. The electricity's new though." Ben explained.

Seeing how bad things were getting, Miguel opened the case that held the new suit Peter made for him. "I'll suit up and evacuate the building. Think you could hold those guys off?" Miguel asked. Ben kept his eyes on the footage, and saw that Mayday and Miles just arrived. "Yeah, and I got backup already here." Ben informed. Miguel saw what he was talking about, and nodded in acknowledgement. Both put on their new suits and prepared for the incoming chaos.

* * *

"Everyone, get down on the ground, NOW!" The boss of the group shouted at everyone. This guy had a large build, and was armed with at least one of all the weapons everyone else had on them. All the employees complied, afraid of what would happen to them if they resisted. They saw what these men could do when they blew up their front door. "Uh, you guys know you gotta pay for that, right?" a female voice said behind the thugs. What the thugs saw, they weren't expecting. They saw Spider-Man II, the younger one with the black and red suit, and what appeared to be a female version of the original Spider-Man. Of course, the suit was clearly different, but still.

"I mean seriously, there's such a thing as knocking gently, or scheduling an appointment." Mayday reprimanded. "That was us knocking gently." One of the skinnier thugs retorted. "And we hate waiting." Another thug commented. Mayday's eyes widened in mock surprise as she said "Oh, wow. I'd hate to see how you knock at your parents' house." "Seriously? Who the hell are you supposed to be? Spider-Woman mark 20?" The boss sneered. Mayday's eye twitched as she started "Mark 20?! Seriously, there's been that many?!" "Not really, it's a common joke." Miles said. "Well the name's Spider-Girl! Don't forget it!"

The thugs just looked at each other, not sure whether to take this seriously or not. "Spider-Girl? What, is Spider-Man your daddy?" One thug mocked. "Yup. Guess what that means." That same thug paled behind his mask. The other thugs couldn't believe that they were dealing with Spider-Man's daughter, of all things. Hell, how did he get a daughter?! "You jackasses-" Mayday shot a web line at the guy that mocked her, pulled him toward her, and she kicked him into the dumpster outside. "-broke into my house, DAMMIT!" she finished. "Get that bitch!" the boss ordered. "I don't think so!" Miles said. He then channeled his venom blast through the floor, zapping most of the goons, knocking them out. The boss was the only one left. "Everyone, get out of here, NOW!" Mayday said to the employees, and they all ran out of the building. "Not bad, but I'm a little tougher to beat, brats." the boss said, launching himself at the two spiders. The boss charged his fists with energy as he attempted a ground slam to hit the two. However, Mayday and Miles both jumped out of the way before it landed, causing the boss to hit the ground where they once stood. The punch created a smoke cloud and a huge hole in the ground. "Yeesh! Does this guy take steroids, or something?! Cuz that's just ridiculous!" Miles exclaimed, staring at the damage. Then the boss grabbed his sword and launched a wave of energy at them. Mayday flipped over it and fired several web balls at the boss while Miles slid under it and used his camouflage to try and get the jump on him. While the boss was distracted by Mayday's webs, Miles threw a quick 2 finger jab at the back of his neck to launch the venom blast. The boss threw a wild backhand at Miles, who ducked under it and kicked him in the chin. Mayday followed this by kicking the boss in the back of his head, sending him into the floor. Then the venom blast took effect, and the boss grunted in pain. Yeah, it was painful. Hell, to the boss, it hurt worse than when his ex-girlfriend kicked him in the nuts with Timberlands. Don't ask, all you need to know is he screwed up somewhere.

But even with that, the boss still stood. "Okay, now I'm pissed." he hissed in pain. Just then, 3 web balls hit him in the head, and said web balls started giving off electricity. This went on until the boss fell, unable to move his body from the electricity coursing through him. "What the what?" Mayday asked. "Aaaaaaand, he's down." someone said above them. Mayday and Miles looked up to see Ben in his new suit. The suit was blue around parts of the arms, the chest and the hood. The majority of the suit was red, making up the legs, his sides, the rest of his arms, the spider symbol on his chest and back, the mask and the inside of the hood. To finish the look was a metal belt that had pouches on the sides. "Hey everyone. What's up?" Ben asked. "Uncle Ben?!" Mayday asked. Ben jumped down next to them and said "Yup. What do you think of the new suit?" Then he started flexing. "Pretty cool, right?" he bragged. "Uhhh, do you want my honest opinion?" Mayday deadpanned. Ben nodded. "I think you ripped off Gwen's suit, somewhat." Ben just sputtered "I did not rip this off of Gwen! This was a Ben Reilly original!" "Was it?" Mayday and Miles deadpanned. Ben just sweatdropped, scratched the back of his head and said "Okay…..I maaaaaaaaaay have gotten the idea from a cosplayer I saw in Vegas." "AHA! I knew it!"

Just then, Peter swung into the building in his suit, asking "What the hell is going on here?" "Uh, hey Dad." Mayday said sheepishly. "Hey bro, check this out." Ben said, flipping the guy over. "The Inner Demons." Peter stated. "Yeah. Don't know what they were after though. Ah well, we'll ask them when they wake up." Peter thought of how to deal with them, then said "Mayday, Miles. Web these guys up while I contact S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll tell them it's a gift from the Spider Family." Mayday tried to hold in her laugh as she asked "Spider Family? Seriously Dad?" "What? That's what we are." "Wow. We only went on one date and I'm a part of the family?" Miles joked, "Speaking of which, how'd I do?" Mayday laughed cutely and said "How'd you do? I'd say this has been the most interesting date I've ever been on. A movie, dinner, and we finish by fighting crime. Normally that wrecks my dates, but since it's you….it makes it better." Then she webbed up the goons and gave Miles a hug. "Miles, thanks for the best date ever." Miles just laughed sheepishly and said "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I could top this." Mayday laughed even more. "Not today, you're not."

* * *

Once S.H.I.E.L.D showed up and picked up the goons for interrogation, everyone decided to head back home. "Oh, Miles, before I forget." Peter said, grabbing two boxes he had with him. "These are for you." "Oh, thanks Pete. What are they?" Miles said, curious. "Open them up and see. Miles did so, and saw that one box held his new modified web shooters, and the other one held his own Webware. "The web shooters could make webs from the air now, so no need for having to make more in the lab. The Webware's so you can keep in touch with us. Plus, Mayday insisted that I make one for you." "I kept bothering him until he did it." Mayday said, sounding a little too happy. Miles just laughed and said "Well, thanks guys. This means a lot." "If you like that, wait until you get your suit upgrade. Dad said he was willing to upgrade yours too." Miles stared at Peter, wide eyed, and asked "Seriously? You'd do that?" "Eh, why not?" Peter just shrugged. Miles was aware about Peter's upgrades. Hell, he's witnessed them first-hand with Mayday and Ben. "Uh, can I keep this design though? It's all I have left of my old Earth." "Of course." Satisfied, Miles said "Awesome. How long will it take, though?" "Just a few days. You should get it by next Monday." Peter informed.

Noticing the time, Ben pointed out "Hey, I know it's Friday and all, but I'd like to get home, eat and then sleep." "Right. Me too." Peter said, now noticing his hunger. "Well, *yawn* I already ate, so that combined with this took a lot out of me." Mayday yawned, the day's events finally catching up with her. "You gonna be alright?" Miles asked. "At this point, I don't even trust myself to web swing, I'm that tired." Mayday looked at Miles apologetically and asked "Miles, could you, um, help me get home?" "Say no more, I'm on it." Miles said. With that, Mayday clung to Miles so he would carry her on his back. Miles started swinging towards the house, with the others following. When he got there, he just opened the window that led to Mayday's room, and laid her on the bed. Mayday took off her mask, smiled at Miles and said "Thanks Miles. You're the best." "Anytime, really." Miles said, happy he helped her, and that the night wasn't a total disaster. "I should probably get going. My dad knows about me being Spidey, but not my mom though." "Okay." she said, her voice becoming lighter as sleep was taking her. But before she completely fell asleep, Mayday stretched out her arms, wanting to give Miles one last hug before he left. Miles welcomed it, but as they let each other go, Mayday kissed Miles on the cheek. Miles felt his cheeks heat up as he was trying to process what just happened. Mayday was blushing too as she said "Goodnight…..Miles…" Then she was out cold. "Y-Yeah, goodnight, Mayday." Miles fumbled with his words. He put his mask back on and left, feeling pretty damn good. Miles remembered what Mayday said about how living this kind of life screws with everything else around you, especially your social and love lives, calling it the Parker Luck. Yet, it didn't work this time. " _I guess our luck's finally turned around._ " Miles thought to himself. After today, life was definitely gonna be easier for them.

* * *

 **Okay, chapter 5 is done. Sorry it took a while to upload, I was busy doing school work, and everyone knows that college eats up a lot of your time. Plus, in case some of you didn't know, I started writing a second story while writing this one, which sorta factors into the update delay. As you saw in this chapter, I showcased Ben and Mayday's new suits. Ben's suit is the one he wears now. I really didn't want to change it, since it looks so badass to me. As for Mayday's suit, if you didn't guess it, I made her suit a hybrid between her latest suit in the comics and the suit from Spider-Man: Homecoming. I loved the suit in the movie, mainly because of the classic Steve Ditko design, and the fact that the eyes actually move like in the comics. As for the tech, I didn't really hate it, since Peter has his own version of it in the comics after Secret War happened. The A.I was a nice touch, so I figured I give Mayday her own version of that. And yes, I did make a little reference to this Tony seeing his MCU counterpart, just for fun. Also, as for everyone having , the way it's gonna be done is similar to how it's done in the show Red vs Blue. Anyway, I believe it's time again for our little Q &A section.**

 **Alright, first up is DragonKent:**

' _Will mephisto is gonna be aware Mayday & Benjy's existence in 616 in this story? is Civil War II or Secret Empire will be different?'_

 **Actually, considering Mayday and Benjy aren't exactly from 616, they don't really count in Mephisto's book. He will be aware of their presence, but he can't really do anything as the deal was already done, and Mayday and Benjy's presence there doesn't affect it at all. As for Civil War II and Secret Empire, those won't really be affected at all. I never even really considered adding them into this story. While I did say this would be an alternate take on what happened after Spider-Verse and Secret Wars (2015), the rest will be mostly original, as I will make some nods to events that took place in the comics.**

 **Next is mastergamer14:**

' _First, are there gonna be any OC's in the story?_

 _Second, for a pairing with Kaine, why don't you pair him with Black Widow. I always thought those two would make an interesting team_

 _Third, are any of the Symbiote Heroes (Agent Venom, Toxin, Hybrid, Anti-Venom, and Scorn) gonna show, seeing as, technically, they're spiders too.'_

 **First, yes, there will be some OC's in this story, a few inspired by the cartoons, both the old and the recent. As for pairing Kaine with Black Widow, that's definitely an interesting mix. I'll look into it and see what happens. Now, about the Symbiote Heroes, Agent Venom and Anti-Venom will definitely make an appearance in the story. It only feels right, considering who some of the villains I plan on putting in this story.**

 **Okay, third one's from DJ:**

' _excellent chapter my friend, but Will there be more alternative Spider-man characters appear in this story? I would Love too see assassin Spider-man, he is one of My favorits.'_

 **I do plan on putting more alternate Spider-Men in this story, but they're more of a temporary team-up than a permanent thing. I don't know much about Assassin Spider-Man, so I can't exactly guarantee he'll be included later on.**

 **Last one's from whofan94:**

' _A couple of notes:_

 _1\. How old is gwen in this story? I know Peter is in his late 20s but isn't spider-Gwen like 19 in the comics? Will this be addressed?_

 _2\. I would start a new paragraph when someone else begins talking. Easier to read_

 _3\. How does Peter remember that he and MJ were married? I thought peter's memory was completely wiped of their marriage, including the deal._

 _4\. Ben Reilly's and Kaine do seem a bit ooc, more Kaine than Ben. Kaine is supposed to be a more serious version of Spider-Man. I don't even recall him having a sense of humor._

 _Just a few things I noticed. Otherwise this fic has potential'_

 **Okay, Gwen in this story is around 20 or 21. I'm aware that Gwen was around 19 in the comics, and yes, this will be addressed. In here, Gwen already finished high school before her Earth was destroyed, so she really just needs to go to college, which I plan on having her do part time, since she's also working for Peter. As for your second note, I only just saw it after I wrote this, sorry. But, I appreciate your honesty, and I can see what you're talking about with the paragraphs and the dialogue. I'll definitely make it easier to read in later chapters, and I'll do the same for my other stories when I get the chance. Now for your third point, Mephisto never really erased Peter's memories of the deal. He was aware that the things changed after the deal, but he never really talks about it that much. Instead, he and MJ try to move on from that, which is sorta why they never hooked up again after that arc. Now, about your fourth point, yeah, I noticed that Kaine was a little ooc, and I am aware that he's supposed to be more serious. Then again, I wanted to give him more traits from Peter, such as his sense of humor. Of course, he won't go overboard like Peter, just a few jokes around the house. In a way, he's similar to Raphael from Ninja Turtles, only a little more badass and vulgar. Also, while I do like staying true to the source material at times, I do like making my own renditions of characters and stories.**

 **Anyway, I also noticed that one of you, particularly Hazzard2099, suggested that I add another alternate Spider: Annie Parker, from the Renew Your Vows comic line. Honestly, I'm not sure how she would even be included, considering the majority of the multiverse was destroyed. Then again, she could play the role of the little sister in the family, and Julia could stumble across her while fixing the Great Web. Hmmmmm…..I gotta think this through, because I only intended Mayday, Benjy, Gwen, Ben Reilly, Kaine and Uncle Ben coming to 616, with others coming in for team-ups, depending on the situation.**

 **Other than that, I saw that others are liking the story so far, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. As always, if you have any questions, suggestions or comments, feel free to share. Until next time!**


End file.
